Journey Home
by LoverAndRival
Summary: Iruka is trying to go home to Kakashi, but it has been some time. Kakashi has moved on in life, and Iruka carries a precious cargo within his arms. Can Iruka make it home in time to change the future? kxi & mpreg
1. Prologue

I was bored and wanted to write a story about my favorite character on Naruto: Iruka. I don't own Naruto nor any of its characters, but it would be kool if I did.

Warning: Some angst, yaoi, some sexual content (more to come), etc.

Kakashi/Iruka and mpreg.

* * *

Prologue:

It was supposed to be a simple C class rank mission. It was supposed to be a simple escort of a family of three back to their home in a nearby country. It wasn't supposed to be dangerous or extreme. The mission was supposed to be easy and uncomplicated. As it turned out, it was far from it.

The three man cell became a one man cell to quickly for Iruka's tastes. His comrade, who was in the lead, was taken by a trap that roped around his legs and lifted him into the air. At that point, to quick for those still standing on the ground, something came through the air and cut the man in half at the waist. The family screamed and huddled together in the middle of the road, trying to become as small as possible. Iruka tried to hustle them to a shallow grove off the road and near some shrubs, as his last comrade took defensive stance behind him.

The laughter from their enemies resonated through the trees all around them. _Not good_, Iruka watched as rogue shinobis came onto the road from the nearby shadows. The family screamed and sobbed at his feet, making it hard for him to think straight or hear what these shinobi wanted.

He felt it more than heard it when his last comrade it the ground with blood discharging from his neck, through an opening where he knew wasn't there moments ago. Iruka was all alone now, surrounded, outnumbered, and most likely outmatched. They were moving too quickly to be a chunnin, Iruka questioned even if they were simple jounin.

The screams from the family stopped, Iruka turned just in time to come face to face with masked shinobi. The masked the man was wearing was similar to his lover's, but the eyes were not. This shinobi's eyes seemed to be cruel and filled with hatred, compared to his lover's eyes which were filled sorrow and love. He didn't even register the quick hand movement towards his neck until he felt himself falling and losing unconsciousness.

His last thoughts were on his lover, who was miles away. Iruka recalled the silver hair standing against gravity. Those mismatched eyes that looked into his soul. Iruka remembered the man's hands and face. _I wish he didn't feel the need to hide his face, I find it very beautiful upon him;_ Iruka's final thoughts resonated within him as he lay upon the ground before closing his eyes to the world.

Kakashi hated the world. His eyes were pouring rivers down his cheeks, the shaurigan was spinning madly making Obito's eye shoot pain into his skull. He couldn't stop himself from forming the tears in his eyes. Iruka was dead. _His_ Iruka was dead. Both him and his team were ambushed by what they believed to be members of the Akatsuki. It didn't make sense why they would attack a group of chunnin shinobi escorting a family back to their home, but then again many of the members were monsters that would take pleasure from some random killing spree.

The report had declared that there was blood and corpses at the sight. Some of the corpses had appeared to be caught up in a powerful fire jutsu that turned some of the bodies to ashes. It had look as if Iruka was caught in the jutsu, explaining the lack of body they had found and what appeared to be his blood close to his final resting spot. The family they were escorting hadn't survived either. The parents' bodies were found coated in their own blood; their daughter's body was in ashes. The reconnaissance cell came to the conclusion that Iruka had tried to save the daughter, but they were both caught up in the lethal fire jutsu.

Kakashi hated that Iruka was taken from him, but as a shinobi, he knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. He was just hoping later, or that he was the one to go before Iruka. He took a deep breath, took control of his wild chakra, and slowed the flow of the tears until they stopped. It had happened. He couldn't change it. He would never forget Iruka, but he couldn't allow Iruka's death prevent him from proceeding in his life. Those close to him always died, Iruka was no different. Kakashi had gotten used to the idea of living the rest of his life alone; he was just hoping Iruka would have outlived him.

Kakashi placed the red roses next to the grave stone, placing his fingers to his lips and then to the new name sketched onto the stone, before leaving the sight to begin his mission. It was an assassination of some corrupt politician in a nearby village. The usual for the Copy Nin.

Iruka had awoken to the smell and sound of sizzling bacon. There was also the sound of a running river in the background. The chattering of those around him stopped as they became aware that he had awakened. Heavy, slow footsteps came near him, whoever it was, was allowing Iruka to know he was coming towards him. Iruka quickly checked his appendages and his body position. They had him sitting upright against a tree, with his legs out in front of him. His arms and hands were tied tightly behind his back while his legs were tied more loosely but more securely. _They must be planning on me walking with them to their destination_, Iruka internally spoke to himself as he opened his eyes to see who was approaching him.

It was the same man from before, and still in the approximately same distance from his face. Iruka could feel the man breaths upon his face. The breaths were warm and smelled of good breakfast. The man's black hair was down upon his face, not fully covering the cruel eyes behind them. His mask still fastened to his face. He was holding a plate filled with toast, bacon, and eggs between him and Iruka, almost right under Iruka nose.

"You want breakfast, Babe?" He spoke quietly with a very strong voice. He almost sounded amused. "We can't untie you, so you'll have to make do with me feeding you," he picked up a piece of bacon and held it under just under Iruka's lips.

Iruka debated about the situation quickly in his head. The food might be poison, but why poison him now when they could have killed him earlier. He could be difficult and not eat the food, but that might make them angry and he didn't know how long they plan on traveling before eating again. It would be best to just eat the food; he would definitely need the energy for whatever came next.

Iruka opened his mouth, never taking his eyes from the man. The masked man chuckled, never taking his own eyes from Iruka's, as he placed some of the bacon into the chunnin's mouth. He pulled it away marginally as Iruka chewed and swallowed was in his mouth. They kept this process up until they reached the end of the bacon. When Iruka opened his mouth this time for the small piece of bacon that was left, he had a thumb shoved into his mouth pressing firmly against his tongue. Iruka tried to bite down on the man's intruding thumb, but he was placing a good amount of chakra around the digit, preventing Iruka from dislodging his thumb from his hand.

Iruka tried to move his head away when he felt the thumb begin to stroke his tongue, but the man had to tight of a hold on his face. Iruka decided to do the next best thing. He brought his legs as close as he could to his chest before kicking the man as hard as he could away from him. It worked, Iruka watched in some glee as the man fell on his but some feet away as the man's fellow comrades laughed out loud. It was short lived as the rest of the food landed on his legs, _There goes breakfast_.

The man got slowly up, coming once again close to Iruka, this time careful of the legs and weary of the chunnin's kick. He lifted Iruka up by his shoulders, until Iruka was standing next time. Iruka had to look up at the man.

Iruka was once again astonished by the man's speed as he was backhanded across the face. Iruka's head was now facing a different direction with his sight spinning. The blow had a lot of power behind it, Iruka knew that it wasn't the man's full strength but it had hurt a whole heap for Iruka to know that this man was not one to mess with. The man was showing Iruka who was the boss here; Iruka hated the man for making him feel weak. Kakashi never hit him, no matter how heated the arguments. To be hit by this man in such a disrespectful way really hurt him both physically and mentally, it was if some of his pride and dignity was taken away.

The man took hold of Iruka's ponytail in a strong grip, ripping some of the hairs out of the scalp. The pain was searing, but not as bad as the backhand to his face, where he could feel his right cheek already swelling. "Now, Babe, that was really nice of you to kick me like that. Now look at your food, it's all over you," the man made a show with his free hands towards Iruka's pants. "That was all the food you were going to get for today, now you have spend today hike hungry." The man inched his face closer to Iruka's, "I can see now why Orochimaru wanted us to get you. You are really feisty, Babe," Iruka couldn't stop the uncontrolled shiver that ran down his spine at the mention of Orochimaru's name. "I wonder how feisty you really are in bed."

The man's lips closed harshly over Iruka's mouth, the man's teeth biting at Iruka's lips. Iruka fought back, trying to buck the man away from him and keeping his mouth closed, not allowing the man any access to the interior of his mouth.

"Jinto, that is enough," one of the man's comrades spoke loudly, before placing his hands between both Iruka and the man and pushed them apart. Iruka was backed away from _Jinto, was it?_ And hid behind the new man, using his body as a wall between him and his molester. "Anyways, Orochimaru wants him untouched and mostly unharmed," the man sent Iruka's molester an unspoken warning of pain and death if Orochimaru is disobeyed.

"Whatever," the molester looked at the man then at Iruka, "Too bad for you, Babe, I'm certain I would have been the more humane choice between Orochimaru and I." The man laughed and walked away, leaving Iruka to his thoughts of Orochimaru and what he wanted Iruka for.

* * *

tbc... 

thanks for reading. Reviews much appreciated. Tehe, I'm so mean to poor Iruka. You can always tell who my favorite character is by mainly two things: (1) they are almost always uke (bottom) and (2) bad things happen...usually really bad things. Muhahahaha...


	2. Chapter 1

Journey Home

Chapter One

Back and forth, Iruka rocked in the wooden chair. His eyes watching the child in his arms finally fall quietly to sleep. A deep warm feeling crept its way up from Iruka's heart, "love". Iruka couldn't help but to love the child he held within his arms. A small smile swept across his face as the child's small fingers grasped one of his big fingers. Iruka wanted to protect the child, _his _child, from all the evil in the world. Especially the evil that was sitting in the nearby chair, watching him sooth his child into sleep.

A shiver ran up Iruka's spine as the man's black chakra reached out for him. Iruka felt sick to his stomach as the charka touched and began to slither over his body. He wanted to run away from the suffocating chakra or try to get rid some of its overbearing power over him by using his own, but he couldn't. The cuffs around his ankles only allowed him to walk at a moderate pace, without tripping him too much, and they were specially designed by the man to suppress Iruka's chakra. Iruka was as vulnerable as a civilian who had training to be a shinobi but lacked the power to enforce his teachings.

The hold Iruka had over his child tightened momentarily as he felt the chakra travel over the tiny body in his arms. Chakra was not lethal, nor was it hostile in the implication that it might do bodily harm to either the child or Iruka. The true purpose of the chakra was to show who the master in this situation was. What frightened Iruka most about the chakra was not its underlining malicious power, but that of its owner.

Orochimaru had sat there from the moment Iruka began to rock his child to sleep. He had not said a word to Iruka during the entire duration, in fact he had not moved at all. Iruka at one point thought the man was asleep, but knew that that couldn't be true because Orochimaru's chakra was emitting a steady, strong flow unlike the wavelike, weak flow of slumber. Not once had Orochimaru taken his eyes off of Iruka. Studying him like a specimen in a science project.

Now that the child was asleep, Orochimaru began to move like the living. His arms rested on the armrests as he pushed himself up, standing not far from where Iruka sat still rocking in the chair. A sneer like smile swept its way across his placid expression as he felt the shear dominance he emitted over the small chunnin. His chakra swarmed over Iruka, checking both Iruka's and the child's heart rate and such. Their health, he would unwillingly admit, were important to him.

Orochimaru crossed the distance between him and Iruka in a small amount of steps. He stood over the chunnin, his shadow cascading over Iruka and the child. Pretending to not notice the shivers that coursed through the chunnin nor the fear in those brown eyes, he reached down and gently picked up the child held within the tan arms. Iruka gave a croak of distress as his treasure was taken away from him, but did no more in fear of the wrath of the snake sannin. Iruka had been on the receiving end of this shinobi's wrath too many times to know that the man was ruthless in his beatings.

The child snuggled into the body of Orochimaru, not noticing or caring of the change of ownership. Iruka had stopped rocking in the chair, he sat silently watching Orochimaru cradle the child within his arms. Orochimaru raised his eyes from the child to meet those brown eyes of Iruka. Orochimaru could see the underlying determination and stubbornness hidden behind those eyes, and wanted more than anything to break the man of those feelings. In due time though he would gain that pleasure. It took more than one day for the Egyptians to build a pyramid, and it would definitely take more than a few days to break this sensei of his will.

Orochimaru softly stroked one of Iruka's cheeks with the back of his knuckles, "I must say you are very amazing in creating a beautiful child." Iruka moved his face away from those lingering fingers, "I had definitely made the right decision in capturing you," Orochimaru sniggered at Iruka's antics. "Who would have guessed that you carried such an amazing blood limit? When I had come across it in my research, of this male pregnancy, I had to find its last descendants," Orochimaru moved his hand away from Iruka's face and placed it softly on the bundle he held in his other arm.

Iruka watched quietly as Orochimaru stroked the child's head tenderly before collecting enough nerve to speak, "How did you know I carried such a blood limit? Not even I knew that I did."

"Research of history and family trees led me to the blood limits final descendant, which was you," Orochimaru spoke in a tone of authority that a teacher would take when dealing with a student who had the tendency to be difficult. Iruka knew that tone well enough; he had used it often on his own students when he lived in Konoha. "I knew it was a matter of time before you got…" Orochimaru paused to think of the appropriate word, "…knocked-up."

Iruka huffed; he hated how Orochimaru made it sound as though he was easy. He only had a few sexual partners in his life, not enough to make it appear as though he was on the hunt. Iruka wondered how that with him having this blood limit, that he had never gotten "knocked-up" before. He decided it came down to how he almost always had condoms be a requirement among his partners.

"I'm done with you for tonight," Orochimaru lowered the child into Iruka's awaiting arms. "You may take the little one to your room and sleep. Both you and the child need the rest," Orochimaru took a step away from Iruka, allowing the chunnin enough room to stand.

Iruka took only one step before a hand took hold of one of his arms. The strong grip would undeniably leave dark purple bruises upon his tanned skin. Iruka turned slowly to face Orochimaru, knowing full well what awaited him.

Orochimaru placed a tender kiss upon Iruka's lips, releasing his grip on Iruka's arm. Iruka couldn't bring himself to kiss the man back, stood there as he felt his eyes begin to water. Orochimaru, never one to be ignored, brought a hand to the back of Iruka's head, pulling their faces closer. The tender kiss soon lost its tenderness and became ferocious. Tears fell freely down Iruka's cheeks as he felt teeth bite into his lower lip, drawing blood.

As quickly as the kiss was initiated was as quickly it was ended. Blood dripped down Iruka's chin as he quickly departed the room with his child after Orochimaru gave quick dismissal with his hand.

That night, after placing his child into the crib in his room and cleaning the blood his face, Iruka cried himself to sleep. He hated it here. He wanted to go home to Konoha. He wanted to see his friends again. See his students and comrades. Buy ramen for Naruto. Be in the arms Kakashi after long night of love making.

The door to Iruka's room opened, flooding light into the room. Iruka awoke instantly to the change, and watched as a figure entered the room. He knew that body frame and movement too well. Kabuto. Iruka felt sad that such an excellent medic shinobi could be swayed by such an evil force as Orochimaru's. Iruka also felt sick at the memories Kabuto brought him. Kabuto was the doctor that was there for the labor and delivery during Iruka's pregnancy.

"Iruka, how do you feel?" Iruka was not fooled by that false sympathy.

"Good, until I was rudely awoken."

Kabuto gave off a coughed laughter before walking further into the room. He was next to Iruka's queen sized bed as spoke once again, "Do you wish to go for a walk with me?" He slid his glasses back further upon his face with a finger as stared down at Iruka. "You should take your child as well. Fresh air will be good for the young lungs."

Iruka didn't bother to ask Kabuto why they needed to go on a walk, knowing full well that his questions would only go unanswered, began to dress himself into his shinobi outfit without the vest. He then began to wrap a few blankets around his child, in fear of the crisp cold air doing harm to the "young lungs". He even packed up some diapers, bottles, and such into one of his bags due to Kabuto's encouragement that the supplies might be needed if the child were to have an accident or becomes hungry during the walk.

It didn't take long before they were walking quietly on the outside of Orochimaru's stronghold. The sun was rising over the horizon; the sky was a soft blue as the night began to fade away into the opposite horizon.

"In two days, you will be given a chance to escape. I would suggest you take it," Kabuto's statement surprised and confused Iruka. He couldn't understand how one of Orochimaru's most faithful minions would want to betray Orochimaru by allowing him to escape. "I like you Iruka; you were one of the best senseis in Konoha and the most understanding. But…" Kabuto stopped walking and turned to face Iruka. "…I care for Orochimaru more. I don't think he should be wasting his energy on a weak shinobi such as yourself," Iruka narrowed his eyes at Kabuto at that comment. "You're only distracting him from his greater goals."

"I don't understand," Iruka looked at Kabuto as confused as he felt. Iruka rocked the child in his arms slowly as the child made a muffled cry.

"I'm giving you a chance to escape in two days, Iruka," Kabuto took out a baby bottle filled with formula from the bag, handing it over to Iruka to give to the child. "I suggest you take it. It might be your only chance for you and your child to leave here."

"Thank-you, Kabuto," Iruka said for both the bottle and the chance of escape Kabuto was giving him. Two-days until he could leave this place behind. Iruka began to make a mental list of items essential for both him and his child. He didn't notice the smile on his face. His first happy smile he had sense being here.

"Lets head back in; I think we all had enough fresh air for now." Kabuto led the way back into the stronghold. Orochimaru had no clue what was being planned between Kabuto and Iruka, as he was busy with the news of what the remnants of team 7 were doing to his sound shinobi near the Village Hidden in the Sand.

Kakashi watched as Naruto and Sakura took care of the last sound shinobis. The Kazekage Gaara had asked for help from Konoha, in hopes of them sending Naruto, to take care of some sound shinobi pests. Kakashi tried to analyze all the possible reasons for Orochimaru to send his shinobi here. "What were they after?"

Tbc…

This is the end of chapter 1. Woot. Please read and review. I love reading everyone's reviews; I'll try to start replying back.

Also, I need your vote also for one more thing;

Should Iruka's baby be a boy or a girl? Leave your vote in your review.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello again. Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were very much appreciated.

Well the votes are in. Iruka's baby is a….drum rolls please…boy. Thanks for the votes everyone.

* * *

Journey Home

Chapter 2

Kakashi didn't very much appreciate the smell of blood. His sensitive nose made the smell of blood taste like old boiled meat mixed with sour milk. His masked, luckily, prevented enough of the smell from reaching him, thwarting him gagging.

Blood was everywhere. Every step he took was in a puddle of blood. The blood even coated his uniform. Naruto and Sakura, not far off from where he stood, were submerged in their enemies' blood. It wasn't a battle, it was a massacre. Kakashi knew both him and his team had no choice but to kill the sound shinobi, but it was such an outmatched fight that Kakashi couldn't help but feel some form of pity for them.

What ever drove the sound shinobi into that battle was unquestionably the foundation of their deaths. Kakashi was certain that what drove them was fear. Fear of Orochimaru. Fear of his experiments and punishments for those who failed him. They had preferred to die here then die by failure from Orochimaru, their leader. Only fools would follow such a corrupt leader. Kakashi turned his head and spitted onto the ground.

This war against the mysterious sound village was getting out of hand. Kakashi looked from the corner of his visible eye at his team. _These skirmishes are running us dry. Sooner or later we will make a mistake that will cause our own deaths._ "Let's head back to Konoha, team," Kakashi waved them towards him, so they could begin their trek home.

Naruto was the first to meet him, Sakura not far behind him. "I know why you want to go home," Naruto raised a finger, poking Kakashi in the shoulder.

Kakashi moved back, away from Naruto and his finger, "Naruto, I don't think you …"

"Kakashi, don't lie to us," Sakura interrupted, using her scholarly voice and tone; "You're worried about _her_, aren't you?" She pushed past Naruto, "How far along is she? Four months, right?" She lowered her head and winked at him.

Kakashi looked at them, wondering when his personal life became such an open public discussion.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

One more day. One more day until Kabuto's plan is put into action. Iruka couldn't stop the jitters from coursing through his body as anxiety ripped at his nerves. Kabuto still hadn't told him what the distraction was going to be, but at this moment, he didn't much care. The distraction would give him a chance to disappear. Leave this horrid place forever. Abandon the pain, fear, and nightmares behind these walls.

Iruka would take his child out of this citadel of horrors. He would take his son to where there were kind faces and good people. His son could play with other children, and be happy. Tears formed in Iruka's eyes as he thought of what a life his son would have lived if they never escaped and stayed here. Dreadful thoughts that tore at Iruka's heart and soul.

Crying could be heard among the collection of blankets that were laid on Iruka's bed. While Iruka was arranging baby supplies into what was required and what was not necessary, the baby had fallen asleep. Iruka had set his son onto his bed; surrounded by blankets, to allow him some more needed baby sleep.

"Let me guess, sweetie," Iruka picked up a small moving bundle of blankets and began to hold his son in his arms, speaking softly, "You're hungry again." He kissed the baby's forehead soothingly.

The child continued to cry until a nipple of a bottle filled with baby formula entered his lips. The baby began to suckle onto it, small fingers wrapping around the bottle. Big, beautiful bright baby eyes stared up at his parents. Iruka pursed his lips, making adorable baby noises to his son.

Knock. Knock. There was pause at the door before it opened. Iruka turned around expecting Orochimaru or one of his henchmen's summoning Iruka into Orochimaru's presence. To his immense surprise, the pale skin and black hair were not of Orochimaru's but that of Sasuke's. Iruka's heart stopped as he looked at the young man that stood before. _He doesn't carry the same demeanor as he did when he was a child. He appears to be more cold and hateful. An empty shell of the boy he used to be_.

"Welcome, Sasuke," Iruka gave a small bow, ever so careful of the child in his arms. "It is has been a long time. How have you been?"

"Iruka," Sasuke's voice even carried the cold demeanor; it sent shivers down Iruka's spine. "How are you?" Iruka was not surprised Sasuke didn't answer the personal question directed at him but instead redirected back towards Iruka.

"I'm thriving."

"Hmm…How about Kichirou?"

Iruka lifted his son up so Sasuke could have a better view of the child bottle feeding, "I think he is doing pretty good now that his stomach is almost full." Iruka lowered Kichirou, taking the bottle away from the small mouth when his son stopped drinking. "Do you wish to do the honors?" Iruka lifted his son so he would be against Iruka's shoulder with his head just over as he waited for Sasuke's answer.

"Err…I would rather not," Sasuke watched Iruka pat the child's back, attempting to have Kichirou to burp. Sasuke had heard to many stories from when he was younger, when his mother was still alive, about how sometimes when the baby is burped they might puke all over your clothing. Sasuke wanted no part of that. He would be the one cleaning his own clothes, and even though it would be _baby's_ puke, it would still be _puke_.

When Iruka was satisfied with the burp he received from Kichirou, he settled his son down back on the bed among the blankets. Iruka watched as Kichirou began quietly to have a staring contest with one his dolls, a small brown dog with buttons for eyes. A young sound shinobi had found it and had given it to Iruka shortly after the delivery of Kichirou. Iruka couldn't help but to love the small stuffed dog, it reminded him so much of another small dog he once knew.

Sasuke's cough brought Iruka back to reality and away from his reminiscences of the past. Iruka glanced at Sasuke; he was watching Iruka with a strange, lop-sided expression on his face. Iruka couldn't help but snicker at the young man, in return Sasuke lost the expression to gain another that was supposed to strike fear into his previous sensei.

"There is a reason I came here," Sasuke spoke in a monotone voice, but Iruka could pick up a tinge of hurt feelings. "Orochimaru may not have noticed, but I certainly have," he paused as he gestured Iruka to sit in a chair. When Iruka had settled himself into a comfortable red oak rocking chair Sasuke began again, "You plan on leaving here, aren't you?"

Iruka's heart skipped a beat. He had been careful, he hadn't changed any of his normal routines nor behaved any different then what he usually did. _What if others have noticed also?_ Iruka could feel his lungs closing onto his heart; he was struggling to keep breathing to what would appear to be normal.

"What do you mean I'm planning on leaving?"

"I know you, sensei," Sasuke's accusation went straight to Iruka's heart. "I know that you can't stand it here, and I know you are too kind and gentle for a place like this."

Sasuke took a seat upon a tall stool not far from where Iruka sat, lifting leg so that one of his feet rested on of the cross-bars that conjoined the legs the of the stool. "This place is for those who are seeking something that is beyond just power, but that of revenge. You do not fit here, Iruka. And I know that you are very stubborn in your ways. You don't hold hatred or seek revenge. You are a ray of light in a world of shadow. If you stay here that light of yours will be swallowed by the shadows become that of the shadows. You're not just leaving this place because you don't fit here. You're leaving because you would cease to exist in this world as the Iruka that we all have known. The _Iruka_ we all know would die. "

Sasuke took a deep breath, looked at his feet and then back at Iruka. Sasuke didn't take his eyes away from Iruka's nor did he blink when he gave his final statement, "And I'm going to help you escape."

Iruka never felt his eyes go as wide nor his mouth drop so far in that last sentence, not to mention this was the most words he had ever heard spoken from this Uchiha's mouth. "Why?" Iruka couldn't understand why all this hospitality from Orochimaru's men were on him escaping. _Where was this hospitality when I first arrived?_

"I know Kabuto is planning a distraction tomorrow, allowing more than enough ample time for you to escape. I will help you by disarming all traps that would be in your way or could stop you in your leaving," Sasuke stood and walked over to Iruka, "The only other things I can give you are this solution that will hide your chakra for a few hours and this…" Sasuke took out a small pacifier with an Uchiha's crest on it and held out for Iruka to take.

"I can't take that," Iruka took the pacifier carefully within his own hands looking at the small offering. _It must have meant something very important for him to carry it this long. _Iruka decided that if Sasuke was offering him something as important as this, then it would be rude of him to say no and return it. He glanced upwards to tell Sasuke thanks, but he was gone. _That little bastard. He gets me all riled up and leaves me here._

Kichirou could be heard making noises in his temporary crib on Iruka's bed. His small hands were grasped tightly around the toy stuffed dog he was playing with earlier and a plushy snake that crackled when played with. Iruka didn't much like the toy snake, Orochimaru had given it to Kichirou a couple of weeks ago, but it was one of Kichirou's toys and it appeared that Kichirou liked the toy.

Iruka carefully rose to his feet, walking slowly towards his son who was still lying peacefully on the bed. Iruka set the chakra sealing solution into the diaper bag he was going to take with him when he left tomorrow. What time? He wasn't sure, but he was ready for when it happened.

Delicately, Iruka positioned himself next to his son on the bed. Kichirou looked at Iruka, pausing in his playtime with his toys. Iruka used his elbow to support most his weight, as Kichirou was closer to his stomach.

"Look at what I have for you, Kichirou," Iruka held the pacifier above his son's head. He watched in amusement as the large eyes followed the object in Iruka's hands. "It's a pacifier from an old student of mine, and he wishes for you to have it," he lowered it to his son's lips, "so don't lose it or ruin it. We'll have to give it back to him one day." Kichirou's small lips opened, accepting the pacifier quietly. Iruka laughed as he watched the pacifier wiggled as his son begun to suck fervently upon it. "Good boy," Iruka kissed his son's head as he sat up to finish his packing of supplies.

"Where was I?" Iruka spoke to himself, "Do you remember, Kichirou?" Iruka turned around just in time to watch his son's face go red. "Oh yeah… That's right. Diapers." Iruka grabbed a clean diaper and some wipes as he went over to his son to take care of the dirty business of raising a child. "Once we leave here, I'm going to start potty train you. You might still be too young, but we have to start somewhere right?"

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Orochimaru listened to the last recount of what had happened to his sound shinobi who were sent to the Village Hidden in the Sand by one of his scouts that escaped. Kakashi was definitely beginning to get onto his nerves. Kakashi and his pathetic team of misfit shinobi had killed his shinobi, all the sound shinobi he had sent. It wasn't as if he sent enough sound shinobi that it required such an assault, in fact they were traveling around the outskirts of the village.

"Disgusting maggots have no right to call themselves shinobi if they outnumbered the enemy and were still killed by an eccentric team of misfits," Orochimaru waved the man away, no reason to add that man's death to the numbers. He wouldn't have any left if he killed them off himself.

"I don't understand why it requires so much work to get one little thing from a village," Orochimaru fumed. "All I requested from those idiots was to retrieve that small item from that shop that sat right outside the village." Orochimaru turned to one of his henchmen that stood in the shadows in the corner of the room, waiting for any orders from his lord and master, "Send out another party, fewer numbers and make sure they have enough brains to know to cover their chakra and be in disguise."

* * *

Tbc…

The end of another chapter. This one took longer than the others swipes forehead. I hope you guys enjoy. Reviews much appreciated. Next chapter I plan to start the action sequence.


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for the reviews. They were awesome and so very encouraging. So, here is the update: Chapter 3. Sorry it took me so long, I've been busy with school and work.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of Iruka and Kichirou. And for any of you were asking, Kichirou means "good luck" and "son".

There are some new warnings for this chapter: language and sexual content

* * *

Journey Home 

Chapter 3

Orochimaru watched as fire engulfed the south wing, his favorite wing. It held a large amount of his dungeons, torture chambers, and his testing lab for finding new jutsus within his captives' bodies. Now he was going to have to make another.

His shinobi were moving quickly using water and wind jutsus to stop the fire from spreading, even those who lacked those jutsus were creating chains to carry buckets of water. _How could this day get any worse?_

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Iruka never ran as fast as he did until right then. He carried Kichirou in both arms, with one hand covering the back of his son's head as the child sucked, undisturbed, on the pacifier in his mouth. On both shoulders were medium sized bags of supplies. The bag on his right shoulder carried the supplies for Kichirou, such as: diapers, formula, bottles, wipes, toys, and clothes. The other bag carried supplies for himself which mostly consisted of clothes and some food that he was able to store away for the journey. It was not hard to distinguish whose bag was whose; Kichirou's bag was green and had pictures of giraffes, lions and zebras on it. Iruka's was simply a dark, ugly brown cloth bag.

The forest green cloak whipped wildly behind Iruka as he bounded down steps and through doors. There were no guards to stop him, nor traps to slow him down. The distraction was working wonderfully, _whatever it was_. Iruka didn't dare stop to wonder or find out what it could be. He was going to keep his feet moving, even if they came off at the hips. He couldn't stop now, and he still wasn't out into the clear to allow his guard down for a moment. A few more halls and passageways, and he would be out. _Just a few more to go._

Pounding feet could be heard coming up fast behind him. Someone had seen him running and was now giving chase. Iruka couldn't get his legs to move faster, his lungs were burning for oxygen. The feet were coming closer still as Iruka made a quick turn down a passageway and another, hoping to lose his pursuer. Iruka made his way back his beaten path once he didn't hear the feet, if he lost them or they just gave up, he didn't know. His heart was racing and he just couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

The main doors were just ahead. Iruka could see them and reached deep inside him for the last amount of energy he had reserved inside himself. His last bit of adrenaline to help him reach his long time goal, escape from Orochimaru.

The sound of feet could be heard again, this time ahead of him. The feet were coming up from a passageway only a few feet away from him. Iruka knew, without calculating speed and distance, that he and his pursuer were going to meet up with each other at that intersection of hallways. In the end, his escape would be stopped by someone who was in the right place and right time to watch Iruka make his run to freedom.

Iruka stopped only a foot away from the corner, setting his bags away from him and by the wall. Kichirou was placed on top of the bags, a blanket wrapped around to protect him from what could be a deadly scene for his parent and from any debris that could splatter onto him. Iruka took his best defensive stance without weapons. Cursing him-self as he asked himself why he didn't think of stealing a kunai from one of the guards or someone.

The feet stopped just around their corner, knowing too well that the one they were chasing was waiting for them. _Probably debating if I have a weapon or not, and if I'm too dangerous for them to take down by themselves,_ Iruka thought as his tried to catch his breath before the fight. _I hope they don't know a jutsu that allows to communicate to his comrades for help, or that he is not smart enough to send a clone for back up. Please don't tell my luck would be as bad that_.

Slow steps could be deliberately heard from the enemy shinobi as they stepped from around the corner. Iruka had seen this man before. Those predatory eyes hidden behind black hair was all Iruka needed to see to remember the man. Iruka lowered his stance to change it from defensive to offensive. He planned on killing this man hidden behind the mask.

Laughter from the man echoed through the hall, "I see you remembered me, Babe." Jinto relaxed his stance, making him-self more lucid for the fight. There was no doubt in his mind that he could take out this chunnin, and maybe have some fun with him before returning him to Orochimaru. "You don't plan on fighting me and winning now, do you? Just because your Orochimaru's bitch and a spicy look'n chunnin, doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you, Babe." Jinto took a step towards Iruka with a leer sketched onto what was visible upon his face.

Iruka took a fastened step backwards. From what he remembered of this man, the man was fast and brutal, Iruka wanted enough distance between them for he could at least react to any movement the man made. "Don't come any closer, bastard! I will kill you if you take another step towards me or my child!" Iruka yelled with what he hoped sounded ferocious and daunting.

Jinto gave a huff of what could have been a laugh, and took a step back. Finding Iruka's antics amusing and pathetic. "So aggressive and hostile," Jinto looked Iruka up and down slowly before meeting Iruka's eyes again, "I find that very sexy and appealing, Babe." He licked his lips as he watched Iruka's face go red with anger.

"You are nothing but a disgusting piece of trash, you pathetic excuse of a man and of a shinobi," Iruka found his throat to being dry and scratched. Anger building inside him at the thought of what images this bastard could have about him.

"Now. Now, Babe. Let's be mature and keep name calling out of this," Jinto waved his hands in mock hurt. Jinto was getting of all this talking, he wanted some action. Especially from this pretty chunnin in front of him. "Someone might take offense."

Jinto quickly closed the space between him and Iruka, but Iruka was waiting for this and ducked to the side, missing the fist aimed for his stomach. Iruka swung a kick towards the man's shins, hoping to knock him down, but the man showed his speed once again by jumping over the kick and landing behind Iruka.

Iruka rolled forward; Jinto's kick missed most of its mark, but still landed against Iruka's shoulder. The kick caused Iruka to lose some control over his roll, but caught him-self just in time to block another kick to his side with his forearms. Iruka, still crouching from the roll, was shoved back from the force of the kick. With Iruka's back to the wall, Jinto brought his arm back to punch him out with enough force to knock him out with little serious damage.

Hurt but not out of the fight, Iruka was reading for Jinto's move with his own. _You would think he would remember my kicks?_ Iruka brought his legs to his chest and with all the force he could muster in his legs, kicked the man standing over him. Now it was Jinto's turn to have his back against the wall. Iruka didn't waste any time to stand and charge the man.

Jinto wasn't a jounin for nothing. Fast hand movements resulted in the floor rising up, creating a shield between him and Iruka. Iruka had to jump back and prepare him-self for the next attack. The cuffs around his ankles, chain broke shortly before the run, were still firmly attached to him and preventing his chakra from forming inside of him. Jinto was not hindered with his Chakra like Iruka, and was still capable of doing jutsus and genjutsus. Iruka's only chance of fighting was taijutsu, which he wasn't the greatest at.

The wall dispersed, showing a more rigid and pissed off Jinto. "I'm really starting to hate your kicks, Babe," Jinto rubbed a hand against his chest, "If I'm not careful, you could break a rib."

Jinto disappeared from where had stood in Iruka's sight, and showed up again behind Iruka. Iruka tried quickly to turn around, but Jinto had captured one of his arms and was in the process of pinning it against his back. The pain was searing up Iruka's shoulder to the back of his skull, Jinto was planning on breaking his arm or dislocating his shoulder. Which ever came first was still not a good sign for Iruka.

_Think, Iruka. Think. How do you defeat a powerful opponent? How do you win against a jounin, who has control over their charka while you don not? Come on, Iruka. Think of a strategy._ Iruka mind raced as he felt a wondering hand smooth itself over Iruka's abdomen. _Fucking perv. Wait! That's it! How did Naruto and Sakura defeat Kakashi? They used his pervyness to win against him. _Iruka took a deep breath, bringing his plan together in his head before acting. _This is going to be so degrading._

Iruka forced a shiver to run up his body, as gave a quiet gasp. This didn't go unnoticed to Jinto, who was having fun wondering Iruka's body with his hand. "You like it, Babe, don't lie. You might be mentally fighting urges, but your body will come out on top. Or at least bottom in this situation," laughing at his own joke, Jinto let go of the arm he had held against Iruka's back. Iruka rotated it, satisfied that the pain was minimal now it was free.

Iruka gave another strangled gasp, his hips bucked against Jinto's hand. Jinto couldn't take any more of the noises and movements this chunnin was making against him. He had to take him righter here, right now. Jinto didn't care if it was in the middle of the hall; he wanted this chunnin under him screaming in ecstasy.

Jinto turned Iruka around, kissing the man through his mask as his hands rested against Iruka's lower back and butt. Jinto shoved Iruka down to the ground, so that the chunnin's back was against the floor. Iruka wrapped his arms around Jinto's neck, deepening the kiss. Jinto mind was on a whole new world of pervy thoughts about Iruka.

Iruka broke the kiss, licking his lips as he looked at Jinto in the eyes. "I need you to do something first before we can continue, and…" Iruka licked the lips hidden behind the mask before biting quickly down on Jinto's lower lip, "…I promise to satisfy your every desire. And I will make sure this will be your hottest and wildest sex session if you do me this one favor." Iruka's voice was soft as chocolate, promising unfortold epic orgasms.

"Name it, Babe," Jinto was puffing out air and sweating. Iruka smiled, Jinto was putty in his hand now. This was not his first time seducing someone into doing something he wanted.

"I need you take off the cuffs around my ankles, they are uncomfortable and overbearing. Take them off for me, please," Iruka mentally smiled as the man lowered himself to Iruka's legs and quickly disabled the cuffs. Orochimaru may have made the cuffs, but he should have never underestimated the power of a man on a mission. A very explicit mission.

Once the cuffs were off, Iruka felt his own chakra slam inside of him. With his new chakra came new energy. Not fully refreshed but enough energy to teach this perv of a man a whole new lesson on pain. _Once again I'm going to have to ask it. You would think this idiot of a man would remember my kicks? Especially when he is straddling me like that, making some parts of him an easy target._

This time when Iruka kicked, he used chakra to help the force of his kick. The kick was right on target, Jinto dropped right there. Without hesitating, Iruka grabbed the discarded cuffs and with quick hands placed them around Jinto's ankles. He used his own chakra to guarantee they sealed around their new prisoner. Iruka was really thankful for having his chakra back. Jinto laid on the ground coughing as he rolled up into a ball, trying to comfort his lower regions.

"You. Fucking. Bitch." Jinto was catching his breath, and was emphasizing every word he used. Iruka wasted no time to pick up his own discarded bags and have his child back into his arms.

"You let your lust get ahead of yourself, now you'll have to explain to Orochimaru why you're wearing my chakra cuffs and allowed me to escape," Iruka took some pleasure from watching Jinto flinched. After Iruka had gotten everything situated upon him-self, he watched Jinto sit up with his legs folded underneath himself. "I hope Orochimaru punishes you severely, you bastard."

"I deserve that," Jinto slowly met Iruka's eyes, loosing all the playful behavior he had earlier and replacing it with a serious and somber one. "I was immature in my actions, and I hope I have not done anything against your person to prevent you from leaving."

Iruka watched the man conscious of the time he was wasting on this man, and alert for any trick this man might try. "I don't see why it would matter to you?"

"You have nothing to fear from me now, with my chakra blocked," the corners of Jinto's lips curved upward slightly, in a feeble smile. "Orochimaru is a monster. Some of my own comrades were killed by him because they failed to meet his expectations. For the past few years, I have grown used to the feelings of contempt and hate. I hated this place, but this place was the only place that was willing to except me. Then you came along. You were sunshine, a kindness I have long ago forgotten. I became hungry for that sunshine you possess and wanted…no, desired it. I was selfish, and I had acted out against you," Jinto placed his arms out in front of him and lowered his head until his forehead touched the ground, "Forgive me."

Iruka felt his heart turn and sway to the man's words. _Goddamn it! Why must I be able to forgive people so damn quickly and easily?_ "You are forgiven to an extent." Iruka kept his voice cold and emotionless. "Now, tell me where the closest village is? I have to leave here before anyone finds me."

Jinto gradually stood up, looking towards the doors and then to Iruka, "I suggest you head west nonstop. You will come across a village, but don't stay long. Orochimaru will definitely look for you there. The second village you come across will be safe enough for maybe a one night stay, but after that village head south. When you reach the village heading south, buy a map and go home."

Iruka took the man's words in slowly and carefully. Analyzing for lies or deceits but found none. "Thank-you" Iruka bowed and turned for the door.

"Wait! Take my weapons, they will come of use sooner or later in your travels," Jinto held out his sheathed sword and his case for kunais and shurikens. Iruka quickly with one hand, careful to hold onto the now sleeping Kichirou, deftly tied the weapons onto himself. During the process the blanket wrapped around Kichirou's head had fallen, showing Jinto the child Iruka had spoke of earlier.

"Your child's hair and eyes…they look just like..." Jinto exclaimed before being interrupted by Iruka's own voice.

"I know," Iruka rewrapped Kichirou's head and began the run to finish his leaving of this place. "Once again, thank-you," Iruka called out over his shoulder as he left Orochimaru's stronghold and make his final trek home to Konoha. His heart pounding as he thought about all his love ones who would be there, his stomach gaining butterflies as he thought of one silvered hair jounin especially.

"Good luck, Babe," Jinto whispered after Iruka. All he could do now was wait for his so-called comrades to find him and for Orochimaru to punish him with death. "Orochimaru won't be happy at all when he finds out I have that chunnin's ankle cuffs on me. But, boy, the chunnin sure knows how to play dirty. I'm certain now that he is very kinky and wild in bed now." Jinto smiled to himself as he spoke to no one in particular.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

It had taken his shinobi five hours to stop the fire. Five hours. Orochimaru was furious for the amount of time. The fire had been specialized, a special jutsu that would burn harder with the more attempts at it to stop. After his much aggravating excitement for the day, he needed to do something to help him relax. A thin smile crept over Orochimaru's face as he thought of a special brunette chunnin that was perfect for the job.

After quickly summoning Iruka and learning from his servants that he was not where he was supposed to be, Orochimaru exploded with anger. He was going to painfully kill and disembody any person he found that had any part in Iruka's escape. He needed to kill something now before he killed every one of his shinobi and servants.

"Lord Orochimaru, we found a shinobi that was by the entrance. He carries Iruka's cuffs and appears to have lost all his weapons, sir," the servant said quickly, hoping to stay away from Orochimaru's wrath.

"Send him in," Orochimaru said between quenched teeth as walked through the debris of what was once his testing chamber. He found some of his instruments that survived that fire, a few of them slightly burnt or melted from the heat. _Definitely a slow and painful death_, Orochimaru thought as lifted the tools into his hands and setting them on what was once the 'patient's' table. _Very slow and painful._

Zaybxcwdveuftgshriqjpkolnmmnlokpjqirhsgtfuevdwcxbyaz

Kakashi and his team had finally made it home. They were covered in sand, dried blood, and leaves, and were exhausted. Naruto went swiftly to his own place to shower and then go get himself something to eat at the ramen shop. Sakura had also gone to her own home to shower, but her plans were on sleep not on food.

After quickly reporting to the Hockage, Kakashi went to his home to clean himself and relax. He actually couldn't wait to get inside his home. _She_ was waiting for him on the bed when he entered. Her brown eyes watched him as he entered, Kakashi's own eyes was on the bulge upon her stomach. He couldn't stop the smile as he left the room quickly to shower. _Only a couple of more months before she enters labor_.

* * *

Tbc… 

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It took me sooooo long to type. I'm so glad I have this chapter done. It had me really frustrated at some parts.

Thanks for reading, and please review. I always wait until there are more reviews for my last chapter than my old ones before I start typing the chapter again. And I love reading reviews. :)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is now here, waiting for you to read it.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were awesome.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Journey Home

Chapter 4

The sky had darkened, allowing stars to appear and the moon's light guiding the blind through the night's hour. Iruka had yet to arrive at the village that he was informed of, but he knew he was close. He had been heading west long after the sun was put to rest for the night. He had only stopped a few times during journey, most often for the changing of Kichirou's diapers. Iruka knew he was getting close when he saw a glowing yellow horizon not far from where he was walking on an old beaten trail.

Iruka had figured that Orochimaru and his men would expect him to stay off trails; due to its convenience and that no shinobi would be foolish to travel on a path occupied by others when trying to escape. Iruka, luckily, wasn't like most shinobi and preferred the level traveling on the path compared the jostling of trees and limbs when carrying a child.

The village was fast asleep by the time Iruka had entered its boundaries. Only a few shops and restaurants were open to the public. Iruka walked through the main streets of the village, trying to find the best path to take to head south, his next destination. He noticed peculiar looks being sent his way by pedestrians.

He was wearing the clothes that Orochimaru had given him, since his Konoha uniform was long ago destroyed. All of his clothes were from Orochimaru and so were Kichirou's clothes. Of course he would look conspicuous walking around in silken shirts and pants. He stood out too much among the farmers, who appeared to make up the majority of the population here.

Iruka had no money to buy new clothes, but he was sure one of these shops would be willing to barter. It was only a matter of minutes until Iruka would walk out of a nearby shop with new, older clothes. He had to trade his silk clothes, those from his bag and what he was wearing, plus two of Kichirou's finely made exotic blankets for the new clothes and some cash. Kichirou now only had the knitted blanket that Orochimaru had gotten him from a far away country.

These clothes weren't at light and gentle to the skin as the silk, but they would work. They would definitely last longer during the travel then the silk. Iruka knew he had gotten the worst end of the deal to get these itch infested clothes, but it was a necessary loss. He couldn't afford to bring attention to himself when he is trying to escape a monster. Especially when he still hadn't left Orochimaru's so called "property".

Kichirou didn't much like the clothes he had gotten. The clothes were a bit big on him, but they would keep him warm. He began to cry as Iruka walked back out into the night's air. Iruka tried to rock and hush the child, but Kichirou wouldn't take any of it. His cries only got louder and louder.

At this point, Iruka was feeling pretty well drained. Kichirou wasn't happy and wouldn't stop the elephant tears running down his plump little cheeks. Nerves were run short, and Iruka was feeling them now. He knew that Jinto told him not to stay here, that he had to keep going, but he couldn't do it. It was asking too much of him to continue, it had taken so much out of him to carry Kichirou and those heavy bags this far.

He knew he could find a somewhat secure spot somewhere out of the village, but he didn't have the energy to do it. He was tired, and he knew from his own lessons from years back from teaching that when a shinobi is exhausted or drowsy mistakes would be made.

A couple of blocks from the shop he found a somewhat decent and very cheap inn. He wasted no time in dragging himself in with his son and what was left of their gear. The woman at the desk was very upfront and had a false friendly personality. Iruka made sure not have his back turned to her for too long, fearing that the few items he had left would be robbed from him. The woman had a cloud of smoke circling her head from her cigarette and the cigarette buds in a dish in arms reach of her. Iruka, fearing for his son's lungs, kept his distance as the older woman led them to their room for the night.

Two floors up and five rooms down the first hall on the left. The room had a small bathroom, with what appear to be a melting toilet bolted to the ground, with a king sized bed in the middle of the main part of the room. The comforter on the bed had burn holes and stains of a variety of colors decorating it. Cockroaches ran across Iruka's feet as he clung to his son against his chest for dear life.

"I wonder if it is too late for me to change my mind and get a refund," Iruka whispered as he tiptoes around the room.

"No refunds," the woman spoke from the open doorway. "Beggars can't be choosers, Hun. So, I suggest you take this because this is the _only_ place you are going to find decent for the price you paid." Another puff of her cigarette and the woman was gone.

"Kichirou," Iruka lifted his son to eye level, by this time he had run out of tears but his eyes were red and tear marks stained his cheeks, "Let this be a lesson to you. May you never make such a horrible decision, as I made here. You should choose the wilderness over disease."

Iruka had let his weariness decide comfort over practical of the woods, and now he was stuck in this dump. Iruka wanted hit to him-self over the head, he knew he didn't have enough money for anything decent. One point for fatigue, zero points for Iruka.

In a matter of hours, Iruka had all layers except the last layer of sheets removed from the bed and placed the bags down to separate some portions of his body from the bed. Iruka had laid him-self down with Kichirou lying on top of him, belly down, with his last blanket wrapped firmly around him. Not trusting any of the pillows, Iruka used his own arm to support his head. He soon fell into a light slumber, with his son sleeping on top of him with a pacifier in held loosely in his mouth.

Something was wrong. Iruka could sense it even in his dreams. Strange chakra was disturbing his sleeping mind, and it was forcing into alertness. He had awoken with a start, perspiration all over his body. As consciousness came slowly to him, he could sense the strange waves of chakra better. It had to be a unit of shinobi.

Iruka quietly and carefully lifted his son into his arms and cradled him to his chest, trying not to awake him. Kichirou wouldn't be happy if someone awoke him before he wanted to be awaken, and would cry bloody murder in a foul temper. Iruka didn't need Kichirou to cry now; he didn't want to make a road map to the shinobi to where he was at.

Moving cautiously to the only window in the room, Iruka opened the frame bit by bit to open the window. Allowing him to stick his head out to get a better view of what could be happening nearby.

A blurred shadow moved across a nearby roof. _Sound Shinobi_. Iruka's heart pounded in his chest. He knew he should have listened to Jinto. He was foolish and rusty in the senses of a shinobi after being locked up for so long in Orochimaru's stronghold. Add another point to fatigue; the score was now two for fatigue and still zero for Iruka.

Iruka quickly and quietly closed the window. Trying to keep his heart rate and chakra under control, he paced the room from wall to wall. He needed a plan and a good one this time around. All senses of being tired and wary were gone, only alertness and contemplation existed now.

His reflection off a reflective surface from somewhere in the bathroom caught Iruka's attention. He felt the hamsters in his skull begin to run as he walked into the room to find what it was that caught his reflection. There was a mirror where crud and mildew had grown over it, but some of its surface was still clean, to an extent. Iruka quickly grabbed a tattered towel and began to wipe the surface.

Once he was pleased with what he could clean of the mirror, he threw the towel off into a corner. He looked at his reflection, with Kichirou held tightly against him in one arm. The idea finely clicked. Iruka knew what he had to do.

Running back into the main room, Iruka placed the last of Kichirou's blankets onto the bed and placed his son on top of it. Once he was satisfied with Kichirou not being able to roll off, Iruka ran back into the bathroom with one of the items Jinto had given him.

Pulling the sword from its sheath, Iruka held the small dagger out of him admiring its clean blade. Grabbing his pointy tale, he pulled his hair as he brought the blade to the back of his head.

After two deep breathes, Iruka quickly cut away his long hair to shreds. It was short near the lower part of his skull, but it still had some length on the top. Not enough for him to have bangs or have the hair cover his ears completely, but enough for him spike up and for it to still look nice. Some of the hairs on the back of his head, near the top where the hair swirls, stood up. Iruka had forgotten he had gotten that cowlick from his father.

The hair fell to the floor in clumps and with strike he had taken, Iruka felt his heart break. He really liked his long hair, but the sound shinobi would be looking for someone with long hair. _If now I could somehow hide my scar,_ Iruka thought as looked himself over in the mirror. With his hair almost gone, he looked completely different, but his scar would give him away too easily.

The smell of smoke was in the air. "If you want to hide that scar, I suggest you use this foundation right here," the old woman held out a small bottle with a brown lotion inside it that closely matched Iruka's skin color.

"Thank-you," Iruka grabbed the bottle and began to smear the foundation over his scar. He inspected his finished work, noticing that the foundation was a little light, but no one would notice unless they were face to face with him. The woman's coughs brought his eyes back towards her.

She was wearing an old red robe that ended near her knees. Her grey hair was a nest of snarls that appeared to be trying to swallow her head. The silver eye shadow brought out the green in her eyes, as the red lipstick brought out the paleness and wrinkles of her skin. The cigarette hung loosely in her lips, as her hands were situated upon her hips. "So, let me guess," her eyes squinted at Iruka, "these henchmen of Orochimaru's are hunting for you."

"Ummm… Yes, I'm afraid," Iruka gave a quick bow, "I hope I have not brought any problems to you or your business."

The old woman grabbed the cigarette between two long thin fingers, taking it out her mouth and as she let out a breath of toxic fumes through her nostrils. She was analyzing and contemplating about the young man before her. Never one to let a good business deal go sour, she decided to wager, "I might find it more useful for myself if I informed those shinobi out there that you are here and that you are planning on heading South."

"Please don't, I… Wait, how did you know I was heading south?" Iruka was sure he hadn't spoken of his next destination to this woman or to anyone here for that matter.

"A wild guess, but now I know I was right," a sneer spread a crossed her lips, yellow teeth could be seen with gaping holes between some, "Now, I think would be a good time for you to bribe me from telling them about you being here." Iruka could tell the woman was definitely pleased with herself.

"I don't have anything to trade," Iruka felt a deep and dark feeling creep up inside of him, his intuition was telling something bad was going to happen.

"Oh, but you do, Hun," the woman pointed one straggly finger towards his chest; he looked down and saw his good necklace, "I'll take that for my silence."

He had forgotten he had been wearing the necklace this entire time. It was not the necklace alone he was sure she was implying at. It was the gold ring hanging on the necklace that had caught her eye. Iruka was often very good at hiding it, but it must have slipped out of his shirt when he went to sleep that night.

Both the necklace and the ring were important to him. The gold necklace had belonged to his mother, and had been wearing it since her death so many years back. The necklace was priceless in his heart. The ring was a solid gold band that was given to him by the man he loved. Kakashi had given it to him after they had been together for two years, in an unceremonial reception. Of course they weren't officially married, but Kakashi had bought both of them matching gold bands. He couldn't sell these items. They meant everything to him.

"Please, no. They mean everything to me, I can't just give them to you," Iruka begged hoping to touch the woman's old heart.

"Either give them to me or I'll tell the shinobi," her voice was cold and emotionless. _So much for her having a heart_. "Or, maybe you can trade me that child of yours, he is very cute and I always wanted a child," she gave him a thoughtful expression.

Iruka quickly unlatched his necklace. With one final look at them in his hands, he transferred them to their new owner. "Fine, take them," Iruka looked up into her eyes, hurt plastered all over his face, "Please take care of them, they are everything and the world to me. And, I beg of you to keep your promise of silence."

"Yeah. Yeah." The woman waved her hand her hand out in front of, after placing the cigarette back into her mouth. After pocketing the necklace and ring as she turned and left the room behind her. Iruka was devastated by her dismissal and lack of respect to objects that he held so close to his heart.

Quickly stopping any tears that were beginning to form in his eyes, he moved back into the main room. Kichirou was definitely awake, but at least he was now more subdued than he was earlier that day. Iruka smiled at his son, Kichirou was a good kid when he wanted to be.

Once everything was packed and ready for transport, Iruka picked his son up and went back into the bathroom. With his scar covered, his hair cut short, and with his clothes looking old and haggard he was certain no one would recognize him. Covering his son with his last blanket, Iruka took out the bottle that Sasuke had given him.

"Its now or never to use this," placing the bottle to his lips, "I just hope it doesn't taste bad." Iruka quickly emptied the bottle of its contents, the solution had no taste but it traveled down his throat like molasses. Iruka had to fight the urge to cough the stuff up. At it reached it destination, his empty stomach, he could feel his charka being sealed up inside of him. He hated that feeling of helplessness, he had to go through it in his entire stay with Orochimaru, but he knew it was necessary. The shinobi would definitely pick up on a civilian with chunnin level chakra. _Anyways it would only last a couple of hours._

Iruka proceeded to the door, not looking back, he ran down the flight of stares and out the main door of the inn. Once he was out in the public, he walked down the path he had found earlier, that would lead him down to a south trail. Once he was in the woods he would increase his pace until the solution ran its course. When his charka return he would sprint using his charka to empower his legs. There were only a few people on the streets, the sun was rising and people were stirring from their sleep. He knew beyond doubt that he didn't want to stick around for breakfast.

**Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

The old woman snickered as she watched Iruka leave her inn. The boy was cute but too darn gullible. She knew it was only a matter of time now.

"Ma'am," a stout sound shinobi entered through a high window, landing near her receptionist's desk, where she was sitting. "Have you seen this man?" He held out a picture for to look at, it was definitely her the young man who just left, but still with his long hair in a ponytail and the scar still evident across his nose.

"Why yes I have," the old woman smiled her lecherous smile at the man, "but before I tell you where he is going and what he looks like now, I want something in exchanged for my information."

"My master, Orochimaru, will award you heavily for any information," the man spoke unfazed by the woman's challenge.

"Good," she lit a cigarette in her mouth, taking a deep breath before she spoke her next words, "So, here it is. The young man you are looking for he is heading south and his new appearance is …" She told him everything, not detail was overlooked by her aging eyes and not spoken by her crinkled lips. The gold necklace that belonged to Iruka's mother and the gold promise ring from Kakashi, still sat heavily in her robe's pocket.

**Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

Kakashi kissed _her_ forehead and began his way to the door to meet his team for their training for the day, already two hours late. He heard _her_ sigh from behind him. He stops and turns to face _her_, the look on _her_ face made him want to jump back in bed and lay next to her. His eyes wonder to _her_ stomach, it wasn't hard for him tell she was pregnant.

He walked over back to _her_ as still laid in bed. He placed his hand upon the side of _her_ neck, massaging the muscles there. The ribbon around _her_ neck showed brightly pink against _her_ neck. The light bounced off a shiny object that was entwined into the ribbon, a single gold ring. If one were to look close enough, they would think it would look identical to another ring that once hung upon a golden necklace.

"I won't be gone for long. I'll be back shortly. You just stay here and rest," his voice was warm and loving, he placed a hand over his heart as he moved back to the door, "I promise I'll be back soon. When I come back we can go for a walk in the fresh air and then get something to eat."

Opening the door as he stepped backwards through it, "Wait for me," he blew _her_ a kiss and shut the door. The smile plastered onto his face hidden behind the mask, for the majority of the morning as he trained with his team today.

**Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

Orochimaru was on the hunt for a special chunnin. He didn't plan on stopping until he had the pretty chunnin back in his arms.

Some of the sound shinobi had returned shortly after noon with good news. Half of those who returned were from the earlier expedition to the shop in the Sand Village; they had the item he wanted them to retrieve. The other half brought news of Iruka.

A slim smile worked its way onto Orochimaru's face, plastering itself there, "Everything is starting to come together, at last."

* * *

Tbc…

Another chapter done. Wow, that took forever. Hope everyone enjoyed it.

I haven't decided yet, but next chapter I might give out the identification of Kakashi's pregnant female. That is if I can work it into it, if not it will definitely go into the chapter after next.

Please review. I love reviews. They let me know if this is all worth it. I also don't start writing until I get more reviews from my last updated chapter compared to the number of reviews from the chapter before it. So if I don't get enough reviews, you'll just have to wait a week or two before I just go ahead and type it. So you don't have to review if you don't want, but it brings a faster update of the next chapter.

Thanks for reading my story.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five is finally here. Sorry for the looonnnnngggg wait. I've been busy with school and work. This chapter took me a long to time to do, but I hope you find it worth while. Sorry if there isn't a lot of action in it, this chapter is mostly building for the next.

Thanks also for all the great reviews. I loved reading them. They made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Well, enjoy my new chapter. I hope you find it tantalizing and filling. ;P

Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5

Journey Home

Chapter 5

Kichirou watched his father, Iruka, try to wave down the vehicles that were traveling in their general direction. As of that moment, only one farmer had stopped to give them a ride for a few miles up the road. When no one would stop to give them a ride, Iruka would carry Kichirou in his arms and walked along the shoulder of the road. He was very careful of keeping his chakra under control, fearing any wondering shinobi nearby and not wanting to frighten any civilians that might be willing to give him and his son a ride.

It was their third day in their adventure. Iruka was sure they were almost at the southern village, his last pit stop before making a beeline home to Konoha. He couldn't wait to get there and be with his old friends, he unconsciously quickened his pace. The sooner he got to this village the sooner he could be heading to his own village and be passing those large gates that beckoned travelers.

Iruka especially wanted to get to this southern village tonight, there was a storm coming. The few people who he was able to converse with on the road spoke about unwelcome weather. "Storm of the Year" they called it, and it gave Iruka's a heart chill to think of being caught out in it with his son. The clouds were becoming blacker by the hour and the village still wasn't in sight.

Being a sensei, he knew of being 'prepared for anything' and began planning out what steps to take if he didn't make it to the village in time to skip the storm. He was in the middle of contemplating if a earth jutsu would be a wise choice in converting some of the trees deeper in the woods into sufficient cover would be more beneficial then finding a cave, or any natural cover, that wouldn't require any chakra when he heard some voices yelling up ahead of him. The voices were coming from around a bend of the road, where in the spot where he stood he couldn't see any figures to connect to the voices.

Quickly moving around the curvature of the road, fearing people were in danger and that they might require his attention, he came across a very interesting sight.

A man, who had to stand close to six feet, was making a heroic pose and speaking loudly about the power of being in the prime of his life to a woman and two children. The woman, who appeared to be very close to the man's age, only grimaced and told the man, very loudly, that he was many years past his prime and to stop his rampaging of dim-wittedness. Iruka could tell this had to be a married couple, once he spotted the matching wedding bands on their fingers and noticed that the two boys traveling them looked similar to the both of them. One of them looked frightening like a younger version of the father.

The father had black hair that reached the same length around his head, giving the man bangs that sat just above his very bushy eyebrows. For the life of Iruka, he couldn't help but feel that this man reminded him of someone, but he just couldn't remember who. The man had an unshaven appearance, mostly pronounced by his very thick mustache. He was wearing a red spandex outfit with blue leg warmers and jacket. _This man reminds me of someone I know_, Iruka thought quietly to himself as he examined the man, _Who ever he reminds me of, I keep getting this gut feeling that the person he reminds me of is someone I would usually stay far away from_.

The son, who had decided to make his father his deity, looked just like his father. Hair cut, clothing style, and speech style were all the same. Iruka watched the boy look up at his father with wonder and awe. _He has to be the younger of the two boys_.

Luckily the older of the two boys had made the wiser choice of not following his father's example. The man could have been a saint for all Iruka knew, but the man was too strange for Iruka's tastes and probably most of the population of the world. The eldest wore a black robe with a pair of dark grey pants suited his pale complexion. His long dark brown hair was held in a loose braid at the base of his skull, a few strands coming loose, shaping his face.

The woman was the shortest among the group; even her youngest had come of age to outgrow her. Her hair was held in two tight buns on both sides of her head. She had big, warm eyes that seem to be welcoming with love but dangerous with protective nature. She wore a simple white kimono with red trimmings and sakura designs upon it. It wasn't hard for Iruka to figure that she was the head of this family, and was most likely the reason that her husband hadn't wandered off and gotten himself killed over the years.

As Iruka approached the family it became more evident why they were in the middle of the road having their "discussion". There was a wagon tipped on its side, most likely from a wheel hitting a rock or pothole, causing the wagon to loose control and tip over in its imbalance. The cargo being carried in the wagon was baskets of apples, which were now scattered around it. Many of the apples were smashed into a barbaric form of applesauce or rolled away in without much harm, other than some bruising.

It appeared that the father was ranting about his "prime of life" because he had wanted to flip the wagon back onto his wheels while his dear wife was very much against it, making it very clear that the "prime of _his_ life" passed years ago. This created quite a scene in the middle of the road, compelling Iruka to come closer to them to offer some of his help. Maybe his helping them would lead them to give him a ride to the village before the storm would hit.

"Excuse me," Iruka gave a quick bow with Kichirou in his arms, stopping the family fight that was brewing, when came close enough, "It appears you have had an accident with your wagon and your harvest of apples, and I was wondering if you were in need of my help?" Iruka looked at the father and then at the mother, knowing the final answer would come from her.

"What an amazing man! A man who has reached the true prime of his life, and wishes to attest his power by facilitating his abilities to others who are necessitating for help," the father puffed out his chest with his hands set upon his hips as looked down at Iruka, tears forming in his eyes, "I am honored that such a man who carries such charisma and compassion would cross our paths at such an hour of our distress! But… I fear that we do not require your help for you see, I am more than-…"

"Of course we will accept your help, stranger," the woman interrupted her husband, ignoring the hurt puppy look and the pouting bottom lip he was sending her.

"But my love, I am definitely more than in the prime of-…"

"Even a man in the prime of his life could use the help of another young strapping man to straighten a fallen wagon to its correctness, dear," the woman turned to the man as she fed the man's ego. At that moment, Iruka was sure the woman was looking down at her husband although the man was many feet taller than her. _Never underestimate a woman with brains_, Iruka joked to himself as he watched the man's gears in the man's skull begin to turn.

"You are so very much correct, my love," the husband choked out as he covered his eyes with his forearm as he cried, "I'm extraordinarily lucky to have married such a beautiful and smart woman as you."

The woman patted her husband's back in a soothing pattern, nodding her head in agreement to his statement. During this episode the two boys sat nearby watching the interaction among the adults. Iruka was sure the youngest boy was crying just like his father. _What a…interesting family_, Iruka stood there quietly watching the woman comfort her husband as he rocked Kichirou in his arms.

"Forgive him, stranger," the woman said turning to Iruka with a tiniest of embarrassment smile etched upon her lips, "He can get a little _over_ dramatic."

Iruka gave the woman a comforting smile, hoping that she understood that he didn't take any offense to the man or her family, "It is perfectly alright, madam."

"Call me Ellen, I hate the word 'madam'," she scrunched her face in detest "It makes me feel like an old woman."

"It is an honor to meet you, Ellen," Iruka bowed deeply to her, "My name is Iruka Umino, and this young gentleman with me is Kichirou," he gently bounced Kichirou in his arms.

"What a darling child," she cooed, reaching out a hand to tickle Kichirou's stomach with a well manicured fingers.

"Is he yours, Mr. Umino?"

"You can call me Iruka…And yes he is mine, young sir," Iruka spoke proudly as he answered the youngest child's answer.

"Oh my, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce the rest of my family. This loud man next to me is my husband of many wonderful and embarrassing years, Tom," the man gave his best heroic pose and winked at Iruka with a giant smile across his face, "this boy right here is my oldest, Mike, a very smart and quiet young man. He plans on being a doctor," the boy with the long black hair gave a quick wave to Iruka as he cleaned an apple against his robe and took a bite from it. "And this strapping young man is my youngest child, John. He wishes to be just like his father when he grows up…the poor boy," the youngest quickly stood up and gave Iruka a deep bow before copying his father's heroic pose.

"You have quite the remarkable family, Ellen," Iruka choose his words wisely to the beaming woman in front of him. "I fear that if we are to escape the storm before it hits, we may want to over turn the wagon about now," Iruka looked at the wagon lying on its side behind the boys.

"You are most correct, my dear friend," the man was at the wagon in an instant, preparing himself to push the wagon to its upright position. "Come my fellow man prime, let us flip this unfortunate wagon and be on our way to shelter within the nearby village."

Ellen took Kichirou from Iruka as she nudged to him towards her over excited husband. Iruka, though not willing to admit it, was happy to give his arms a short rest from carrying his son for the past few miles.

Thunder could be heard as they finally righted the wagon, with the help of the two boys. As they finished reloading the wagon with the apples, it started to rain lightly with heavy rain drops. The family quickly made room for Iruka, not planning on leaving him behind with a child in the rain. Once Iruka was situated and Ellen, still carrying Kichirou, had covered herself and the child with a tarp to keep the rain off them, they were off down the road.

It did not take long for the rain to come down harder, thumping against the open wood of the wagon. As they reached the anterior of the village, the wind had begun to howl as the rain pellet the skin of the unfortunate souls still wondering in the storm.

Mike and John quickly moved the wagon and horses to the village's stable, as their parents, along with Iruka, got a room in a nearby hotel. Iruka tried desperately not to intrude upon the family for an accommodation in the hotel with them, though he would grudgingly admit that he was hoping they would. Ellen and Tom quickly bought one room for their family and guests.

It came to no surprise that those taking up the bed were Ellen, John, and young Kichirou, as the others took refuge in nearby furniture or lay upon the floor to gain their well deserved sleep for the night. Iruka was, quietly and mentally cheering in his head, when he was given two chairs to sleep in. That he didn't have to sleep on the floor, with who knew what else that had laid there, dead or alive.

The storm shook the windows as it moved over the quiet village. Its rain attacking buildings and people as though they were weapons sent from above. The wind blew and wailed through out the night, calling out a warning to those listening, about its might and power. The night was dark and hazardous; few people would venture out into it willingly.

1a2b3c4d5e1a2b3c4d5e1a2b3c4d5e1a2b3c4d5e1a2b3c4d5e

Orochimaru sat in a brown leather antique chair, which once belonged to his parents and he had refurnished years ago, before he had officially betrayed 'his' village, Konoha. He was content in his seat, next to the fire in his personalized fireplace. A large snake's head with its jaw opened wide, fangs presented to it prey, as fire danced within its mouth, and its eyes gleamed in black ebony.

The flames danced in the reflection of the exterior of a copper goblet as it twirled between the paled, thinned fingers. Orochimaru's eyes grazed over the goblet's simple designs and shape, finding interesting flaws in the workmanship. Finding amusement in its deliberate design flaws within its unique and artistic construction. To any one looking upon it, they would find an ordinary and poorly made goblet. To Orochimaru it was key factor in winning future battles. He saw its beauty and power behind its unsightly flaws and ordinary design.

A thin and wicked smile found its way upon Orochimaru's lips as he looked upon his new trinket. The goblet was believed not to exist and to have been lost many centuries ago if it had existed. Orochimaru desired only for what did not exist, to find it and use it. With enough research and understanding of trades and immigration, he could find anything or anyone. That was how he found out about Iruka's 'special' blood limit and that was how he had found this goblet.

He couldn't wait to use it. It was going to be too much fun to see his victims' faces when his trinket's power is put into use. Only one thought kept him from feeling total triumph, that was the thought of Iruka not seeing what the goblet could do his 'dear' Konoha comrades. If Orochimaru could sever the ties Iruka felt with Konoha and its people, he could have Iruka under his total control.

1a2b3c4d5e1a2b3c4d5e1a2b3c4d5e1a2b3c4d5e1a2b3c4d5e

It was a beautiful night out. The stars were bright and sparkling in the evening sky. The wind was strong and carried a strong chill in the air, but it promised change.

Kakashi could lay under the stars forever, and never feel regret for any of his past actions. His arms supporting his head as the grass laid beneath him, tickling exposed pale skin. He felt nothing but bliss and content laying there.

Kakashi turned his head to look at her. He couldn't help but feel love for her. She needed him to survive, to protect her, and be there for her. She was pregnant, and she required Kakashi to help her.

She lay there next to him, her eyes closed, having fallen asleep maybe only an hour ago. Kakashi couldn't stop the smile etching its way upon his face, sealing the deal with his heart. She did need him and he needed her. She was the world to him, because his own world has been shattering for years.

1a2b3c4d5e1a2b3c4d5e1a2b3c4d5e1a2b3c4d5e1a2b3c4d5e

The birds were chirping their good mornings to world as Iruka awoke to the sound Kichirou crying. His neck was sore and his limbs felt numb as he stood, allowing his back to crack and readjust itself. Ellen sat on the edge of the bed, as her husband and sons were occupying the bathroom, rocking the crying Kichirou in her arms trying to comfort him. Next to her sat a formula bottle, hinting at that she had tried to find what was wrong with the child and not finding none of the basic 'needs' being the problem.

Iruka picking up on his parental programming quickly went over to his son. He gently released Kichirou from Ellen's motherly grip, and began to sooth his only son. Kichirou quickly became quiet, his eyes widening as he stared up as his father.

"He is definitely your son, if he is so easily comforted by you," Ellen sat in a more relaxed position, glad the child had quieted down. "At least you know his mother didn't cheat on you." Iruka knew she was trying to start up a friendly conversation with him, but he couldn't help but feel a sting at knowing his son would never have a 'mother'.

"He feels more comfortable around those he is used to. No offense, Ellen," Iruka added quickly.

"None taken, dear," she waved a hand in front her, as if swatting away any discomfort he might have felt, "Mike was the same way when he was younger. Trust me when I say I understand."

The conversation turned its way into a friendly banter past parental experiences and those of the future. Iruka found himself a friend in this woman and her family. He felt as though he was back in Konoha, talking with some of the villagers about the children. Not any children, but his own. He was starting feel like a 'real' parent, as he exchanged gossip and experience with another parent. Someone who knew about what he was going through and only wished to pass along their own knowledge about children to the newer generation of parents.

1a2b3c4d5e1a2b3c4d5e1a2b3c4d5e1a2b3c4d5e1a2b3c4d5e

Tbc…

Yah!!! I'm done with the chapter!!! I know I promised I would reveal Kakashi's girl, but I didn't feel as though it would fit well within this chapter. I can't make any promises of when it will be revealed, but I would imagine very soon.

I'm sorry it took me so long to type this up. I've been really busy with school and work, so my mind hasn't been in the 'story-writing' mode, when I was I would write a few paragraphs for this chapter. Once the semester is over, I will a lot more time to write…at least before the winter semester starts.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A couple more to go and this story will be done. The reviews encourage me to continue my writing, so please keep reviewing. Thank-you.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6… I know you've all been waiting for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait; I wrote it on notebook paper first, so it took me a lil longer to actually put it on the computer.

Once again thanks for all the reviews. They were awesome, and definitely encouraged me to finish this chapter for everyone could enjoy Iruka's adventure.

Here it is and enjoy!!!

APPLEpeachesPUMKINpieIFyou'reNOTreadyHOLLERi

Chapter 6

Iruka never saw such an innocent sight; at least none that could make his heart flutter and float as much as this. His only son, Kichirou, was blowing bubbles with his mouth as Ellen's youngest son, John, was trying to make funny faces at him. Iruka stood in the entry way, slightly behind the door frame looking into the room, trying not to laugh at their antics as they played. He didn't want to interrupt their fun, but finding it hard to sit back and waste more time heading home.

113579135791357913579135791357913579135791357913579

It was silent in the apartment, neither of its two inhabitants made a sound as they worked diligently in the echoing dead stillness. The pink and blonde hair teenage duos were packing various items into large brown boxes. They avoided each other's eye contact, hoping that by doing that they wouldn't break down and cry into the emptiness that defined the space around them. After all, they were cleaning their old sensei's home of all his belongings. It was a harsh reality for them.

The rent was up, and the owner was tired of having an empty room that wasn't making him the most potential money that it could. He had informed Naruto that he had five days to take care of all of Iruka's property or he would dump them on the street corner.

Naruto was heart broken at this new conundrum. He had been paying for the rent with his own money. How could the owner be loosing money if he was still getting paid? It didn't matter, Naruto still had to disturb his beloved sensei's room and remove all the things that were Iruka's. He knew he could have gotten rid of his own pace and moved into Iruka's, but that meant Naruto would have to still disturb Iruka's home. He didn't think he had it in him to live somewhere that would remind him constantly of a lost loved one. Iruka was like a parent to him, and he loved the man as a child loved their mother or father. A love that he was only given a brief time to know and understand, but a love he would never forget.

Sakura was kind enough to help Naruto after she heard the news. Their other friends had also wanted to help, but missions had interfered in their plans. Now it was only the two of them cleaning the home of someone who was precious to them. It was the last day, the fifth day, and they were almost done removing everything that was Iruka. Their eyes were swollen and red from the tears they had spilt onto the wooden, bare floors. Their silent cries and prayers went unanswered in the world as they cleansed the apartment of its true master's belongings.

They were sealing the boxes when their present sensei and team leader, Kakashi, showed up. He had a bored and laid back posture with his body, but his only visible eye giving away what he was really feeling. He looked both disgusted and saddened by the looks plastered upon his ex-students faces. They looked un-shinobi like in their appearance and behavior. He needed them to be alert and, at least, somewhat alive for their next mission. Not to mention, he felt un-at-ease in this apartment, so many memories about one of his lost loved ones.

"What is the problem here?" Kakashi needed those two to notice their emotional mistake and to fix it.

"Kakashi-sensei! When did you get here?" Sakura gasped, totally taken off guard by his arrival. Naruto didn't even turn towards Kakashi, his head still bowed over a half filled box.

"You need to finish this job quickly, so we can start our next mission," Kakashi looked around the empty room, feeling a string being strung in his heart. He ignored the pain and put his full attention onto Naruto.

"Naruto, stop behaving like a dunce and start acting like a real shinobi. I'm tired of this moping and depressed behavior from you…From both of you," this was a perfect time to teach them about cutting ties from their past. "I would expect genin who are just starting to learn about what makes a shinobi to behave like this, not from two field experienced shinobis as yourselves."

"SHUT-UP, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto was standing up and facing him now, a bad temper was sketched across his face. "I'm tired of you acting like this is no big deal. Well, it is to me," Naruto pointed his finger to himself for emphasis and then pointed that same finger at Kakashi's face, "You may not have cared about Iruka-sensei, or even liked him. But we did. So stop trying to make Iruka-sensei's death something not important."

Sakura looked at Naruto with a mix impression of worry and shock, but deep down she knew she agreed with everything he said. Kakashi stood there unfazed by Naruto's outburst. It only encouraged him more to help his students' to cut these strong emotions, so that they could act like sufficient shinobis. It didn't help that he felt more strings being strung hi his heart by Naruto's statement. He did care very much about Iruka; he was even willing to admit in the darkest corners of his heart that he even loved the man. But Iruka was dead, and neither he nor anyone else could ever change that.

"Those we care for the most are the ones that sometimes die the quickest, no matter how much we protect them, pray for them, or shed blood for them. For that reason, we must not forget them, but learn to move on without them," Kakashi was trying to get Naruto to understand what was expected of him as a shinobi in the leaf village.

"You need to learn that we, as shinobi, are meant to be used as tools and weapons of death. Our village and those who live within it don't need us to become blinded and disoriented by these depressed and lost feelings. This wouldn't make us good instruments of war if we allowed our emotions to guide us.

Have you ever seen a shuriken, sword, or any weapon act on emotion? Of course not, they have none. What use would these emotions be for weapons that were created to fight and to be used?" The room was quiet as Kakashi's words echoed off the walls.

Naruto lowered his head in some sentiment of shame before raising his head again quickly in defiance. There was a battle warring eternally within Naruto. In all of them. A battle that was losing ground but gaining momentum.

"Maybe I am an instrument, but I can't just turn off these feelings. I'm not you, Kakashi-sensei. Iruka was the first person to ever care about me. He was the closest thing I had to family when I had no one else," fresh tears were building in Naruto's eyes, but fought with them to keep them from falling. "If you knew Iruka like I did, maybe you would find it hard not to feel this pain from losing him. Iruka-sensei was the best. If you had known him, you would understand." Naruto held his head high, his not leaving Kakashi's and then he was gone. He ran past Kakashi, no longer able to stand in _that_ room and talk about Iruka in past tense in his own home.

Kakashi ignored Naruto, allowing the boy to keep his pride intact, and turned his attention towards Sakura. She was quiet for too long now, making him wonder if she was still their mentally in her body.

"Sakura, I need you to get Naruto ready for the mission. We leave at dusk," Kakashi formed his seals for teleportation when smaller and more feminine fingers touched his arm.

"Naruto was right," she spook quietly, almost forcing Kakashi to lean towards her to hear her, "We aren't like you. You can't expect us to forget or stop what we are feeling. It would be like making us stop breathing."

Kakashi stood quiet. Uncertain if it would be wise to add any more of his two cents into this difficult topic. He just hoped they would understand overtime, and be able to overcome what would only hold them back.

"Are you going to see Keiko before you leave, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi felt his head spin from the change of subject, but recovered quickly enough to nod his head in a sufficient yes. "I know she is far in her pregnancy, and is due very soon. Please portray to her that I wish her the best of luck."

Kakashi nodded once more as Sakura's fingers lost their grip on his wrists. He didn't waste a moment to finish his teleportation away from his students and from the empty room. He felt his own tears building, but as a trained shinobi they never saw the light of day.

02468024680246802468024680246802468024680246802468

"Ellen, I've been wondering about something," Iruka tried carefully to ask his upcoming question without offending the woman who helped him and his son.

"What is it dear?" She didn't turn to face him, too busy folding the mound of clothes in front of her. Not very often did she get the chance to clean and fold clothes while her family had been traveling.

"All of your names are really unique," Iruka grabbed a shirt from the pile and began to fold. Trying his hardest not to appear discourteous in his behavior or question. He did notice that Ellen had stopped her folding to look at him, eyeing him up for the sincerity of his question.

"My family and I aren't really from around here," she said carefully waiting to judge his reaction. Iruka stopped his process of folding to look at her in her eyes, wanting to prove himself trustful and finding himself very curious now about the family's heritage.

"Where are you from? I haven't noticed any accent when talking with you or anyone else in your family," other than the names Iruka wouldn't have ever had known they weren't from around the area.

"Oh my that would be a long story," she laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "How about I give you the summarized version, dear?" Ellen removed her hand from her mouth and used it to pat Iruka on the shoulder when he nodded his head in encouragement for her to continue.

"Well you see…my parents moved to a village pretty far away, when I got older I met Tom. By coincidence we were both picking apples at a farm, which I guess led us to our current job at harvesting apples and such," Ellen nodded her head as if all the connections between everything that was going on in her life made sense. "Once he had Mike, we decided to move back to where my parents had grown up in. When we moved back, we had John. Because my parents loved the native names from the other village, we decided to name our children following that kind of tradition. And that is a more round about story of why we have the names we have and where we are from."

Ellen looked at Iruka for approval for her story, hoping that it made enough sense for him without boring him with more detail. She couldn't help but to laugh again when she saw Iruka's expression. He was very much pleased with the story and, if she said so herself, very inspired.

"That must have been fun, traveling with your loved ones," Iruka looked her wide eyed, that suddenly saddened as thoughts entered his imagination. "I wish I could travel with the ma…person I love."

"But you are, silly," Ellen said comforting him, "You are traveling with what could be the most important person in your life….your son, Kichirou." Iruka looked at her, unable but to agree with her.

It was true. He would give his life and soul for Kichirou. He was traveling with Kichirou, but the love he had for Kichirou was different from the love he was thinking about. The love he had for Kichirou was beyond life, health, and death. The love he had for Kakashi was passionate, dramatic, and heart pounding.

He looked at Ellen, coming to a decision. He had to think only of now. Iruka had to make sure that he and Kichirou made it back to Konoha before thinking about Kakashi. Kakashi would have to take a back seat right now. His first and only mission was to get Kichirou safe behind the Leaf village's walls.

"Iruka," a strong, young voice interrupted his thoughts. Iruka turned with Ellen to face her oldest son, Mike, "there some guys at the door, who want to talk to you. They look like they mean business. They are carrying katanas and stuff."

That exact moment John walked in holding a crying Kichirou. "I can't get him to stop. I think something is scaring him, Iruka, sir." Iruka knew that Kichirou was a genius, but for a small child to sense chakra more easily than Iruka was astounding by itself. Iruka could sense these so called _visitors_ were powerful shinobi, but for Kichirou to know the danger with that chakra, frightened even Iruka.

01234567899876543210012345678998765432100123456789

Orochimaru appreciated the creator of this jutsu. It allowed him to possess the mind of another shinobi, no matter the distance the shinobi traveled from him. He of course had to tweak the distance and other portions of the jutsu so that it worked to what he considered appropriate in its workings.

Through the shinobi's eyes he was possessing, he saw himself standing at a closed door at a hotel in some dump of a village. Between this wall and door sat Iruka and Kichirou. He could sense both of their chakras flowing throughout the building. A smile crossed his face as he rated the chakra levels, finding that Iruka's was still the same but that Kichirou's had grown significantly for a child his age.

* * *

tbc...

sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked it. I tried to make very informational and dramatic. Please leave a review. They always encourage me to continue with the story.

I wonder what is going to happen now? Until next chapter.

Love you all 3


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tah-dah! It's finally here! Yes people I finished another chapter…after how long? I just want everyone to know: "Thanks for the reviews!" Seriously, they made me want to write another chapter.

I hope you guys find this chapter just as good as the others. I don't have a beta so I've been doing this all solo.

Here it is and please enjoy!

E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3

Chapter 7

Iruka stood at the door, staring at the flow of the wood grain. He didn't know what to do. He allowed himself, his son, and this family to get trapped in a hotel room with no real escape route. He could teleport himself and Kichirou out, but he could never leave the family to defend for them-selves. They had no combat training, at least none that could prepare them against well trained shinobi.

Three shinobi stood on the other side of the door, waiting. They weren't showing signs of hostility or of hiding their chakra levels. They wanted him to know the chances he had against them. They wanted Iruka to think carefully about his next decision. He knew he was out-classed and out-skilled just by reading their chakra levels. One of them had a weird chakra output; it was wavering at two levels. The lower level was stronger, but the stronger chakra definitely seemed more deadly and familiar. But it was so faint, Iruka couldn't even be sure if he was really feeling it in the first place.

There was a sharp intake of breath from behind him, with nerves a jitter, Iruka turned quickly, expecting shinobi to have snuck up behind him. There stood, only a couple feet away from him, Tom and his sons. John had must have tried to say something because Mike was covering John's mouth with a vice grip, successfully stopping the boy from blurting out something stupid and also preventing him from breathing. Mike removed his hands when he saw his John turning blue, allowing his younger brother to gasp for oxygen . John gave his brother hurt puppy dog look before looking at Iruka with his father and older brother.

"What are you guys doing here?" Iruka wasn't sure why they were standing there, but knew they shouldn't be there once he open the door allowing possible hostile shinobi in, "Go back to the other room and stay with Ellen and Kichirou. It isn't safe for you guys up here." Iruka stared at them confused when they didn't move or showed signs of acting out Iruka's demands, "Please, you must go. It isn't safe. I can handle the situation, I'm a trained shinobi. Please think about your safety and try to find an escape from here," Iruka begged them, it wasn't good for them to be here where a battle might take place.

"Sorry, Iruka my friend, but we can not allow you to stand up to these foes alone," Tom spoke solemnly as he straightened his back, "I may be some years past my young but I am not yet past my time of prime."

Iruka shook his head. He couldn't allow this. He couldn't sacrifice their lives for his sake. They weren't soldiers. It would be throwing sheep to wolves, and he wasn't about to be the one to throw them.

"Iruka, you can't face them all by yourself," Mike took a step forward, his arms sweeping the air in front of him, as if swiping away the pieces from a chess board. "We can help you," he straightened his shoulders, resembling his father perfectly at that moment, though no one would ever admit it, "I can fight and I won't take no as an answer, Iruka."

"Me too, Iruka-sir," the young boy finally caught his voice after almost being suffocated. He tried to stand as tall as his father and brother, but still only appeared as a young boy trying to play adult.

Iruka looked at them with something close to awe and admiration, but knew that he couldn't do this to the family. They had no experience and were acting upon honor and not brains. They wanted to do what was right, help a friend who was outnumbered, when they should be thinking of ways to get away with their family intact. He knew they wouldn't see it his way, but hell if he was going to get the children involved.

"If you guys want to help, fine," Iruka looked at Mike and John, "but I need you guys to stay with your mother, and protect her and Kichirou. Just incase we fail at this door." He looked at them carefully. Mike's expression became hesitant while John's turned almost pale; he didn't like the idea of his mother getting hurt.

"I'll stay, but John can go protect them," Mike knew what he was doing and he understood the situation he was putting himself into; at least Iruka hoped he did. Iruka began to protest, his mouth had opened just a little before Mike intercepted with his own argument, "It is strategically better to have a stronger forefront, then splitting our numbers in half. We have a better chance with me with you guys. If you put me behind to protect mother, and you guys fail, the rest us a slim to nothing chance of surviving. If we are going to do this, let's do this at our best of abilities."

Everyone stared at Mike, stunned from his reprimand of a speech. A small smile cross Iruka's face, this was the most he had heard Mike speak sense he met the family. The boy was clever and brave, if he had been born in a hidden village he would be a prime example of a shinobi with team leader capabilities.

John looked at Iruka, his brother, and then at his father. The man's face stayed stoic as he looked at his youngest son, giving him a nod of approval before the boy ran out to the back room where his mother sat waiting.

"Go ahead, Iruka," Tom spoke carefully as he motioned his son to find cover, they were going to be his back up. If he needed their help they would jump in and do what they could. Iruka would be doing most of the work, though.

Iruka turned to the door; the chakras on the other side hadn't changed during the entire time. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad, and he no longer had any more time to question what to do next. He had to act. Every move he did next decided the lives of everyone around him. He couldn't fail them yet.

Deep breathe and open the door.

LI1LI1LI1LI1LI1LI1LI1LI1LI1LI1LI1LI1LI1LI1LI1LI1LI1LI1LI1LI1LI1LI1LI1

Orochimaru waited quietly on the other side. He could hear Iruka's and some others voices talking. They weren't overtly quiet as they spoke, but he didn't much care. He could only sense two chakra levels, which were Iruka's and Kichirou's. These others hanging around Iruka were of no importance or worry to him. One easy jutsu could finish them off easily.

The voices stopped and there was complete silence on both sides of the door. Orochimaru knew they hadn't run off, he hadn't sense any flairs in Iruka's chakra or any movement other than a single pair of feet running lightly, must be a child's, run away from the others.

The door knob moved, jostled and rattled before turning slowly. It opened gradually, revealing Iruka's dark honey skin. Orochimaru had missed those chocolate eyes that stared back at him with defiance.

"Who are you?" Iruka's voice was soft, hinting at hostility and threat. Orochimaru restrained himself from reaching across and just grabbing Iruka. Though he could take over another's shinobi's willing body, he couldn't use any jutsu outside of that person's capabilities. He couldn't teleport Iruka back to his real body, and he wasn't about to leave Kichirou behind either.

"We are here for you, Iruka," the voice wasn't Orochimaru's but it was him speaking, Iruka had no idea that Orochimaru was staring back at him and speaking to him. "Come home with us, and we will leave the others alive." No one could ever say Orochimaru wasn't willing to bargain for what he wanted. He would have liked the idea of Iruka willing coming back to him.

"I would never return that place of hell," Iruka grip on the door tightened, his knuckles showing white, "and I'm not stupid enough to believe that Orochimaru would allow these people to live. He is a sadistic bastard."

Orochimaru frowned at that comment. He liked how stubborn Iruka could be, but this vulgar behavior was unforgiving. He would have to punish the boy for his insolence. A smile grew across the strange shinobi's face, as he took a deep bow before Iruka, the two other shinobi with him following suite.

"Forgive us, my darling Iruka, but I'm taking you and Kichirou with me if you like it or not," as soon as the final words left his mouth, he moved. He was now body against body with Iruka, the poor chunnin's face was of shock that became angry and concentrated. Orochimaru wouldn't mind seeing what his chunnin could do in a fight.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Iruka jumped away from his attacker, grabbing a shuriken from the man's holster before leaving arm's distance, he got into a typical defense stance that he had taught to all the children in his classes. He had to be prepared to be attacked but ready to attack at a moment's notice.

His original attacker moved to the side allowing his two comrades to enter, ready to surround Iruka and end the fight quickly. His attacker moved again towards him. Iruka put all his attention on him, this man was definitely the team leader and was going to be the most difficult. He had to take make this man his greatest priority of attack, as the team leader it would mean he would be the most difficult to kill. If Tom and Mike decide to jump in, he couldn't have them fighting this guy, they were better off with the other two opponents in the room.

The shurikens clashed against each other, sparks flying as Iruka moved as fast he could to keep up with his opponent. Kicks and fists were moving against each other's body. Iruka got a sick sense that while he was attacking to kill; the man was attacking in a way to cause harm but nothing serious. If the man could attack without killing, it would mean that this shinobi was going to _very_ difficult to defeat.

The other shinobis moved quickly to move behind Iruka. They were forming hand signals, Iruka recognized them as a lightening jutsu that paralyzed the body by sending electrical shocks through muscles and nerves, numbing them and causing them to stop functioning temporarily. If they used that against him, the fight would be over before it even began.

One of the shinobi faltered in his movements, and then crumpled onto the floor. Mike stood behind where the shinobi was standing. He was holding one of his mother's knitting rods in the air. It was dripping with blood as Mike just stood there, his face pale from the sight in front of him. He hadn't meant to kill the man; he just wanted to make the strange shinobi stop. He had seen Iruka's expression when the man started his hand movements, he wasn't sure what the hand were doing but the glimpse of fear across Iruka's face was enough for him to move without thinking. Now he was a killer. He killed someone.

Mike looked up to meet Iruka's eyes, as the other shinobi stopping in his hand movements and moved. Tom had been on the other side of the room, closer to Iruka's opponent than to the other two shinobis. He watched as his eldest son was stabbed, almost gutted by the third shinobi. His son's doe eyes looked at him before folding over, his arms covering his stomach, as he retched out blood. Tom had never moved so quickly in his life, but not fast enough stop his son from hitting the floor.

Tom could hear screaming in the back round as he grabbed one of his knifes for carving apples and attacked the third shinobi. It wouldn't be until later, after finding himself covered in blood would he know that he was the one screaming.

Iruka couldn't ford to stop now. He failed Mike, but he couldn't allow himself to fail the others. They weren't about to fall because he was weak. He had to be strong. He choked back his own tears as moved against his opponent. He had an opening from Tom running by screaming and attacking his son's killer. The man was momentarily distracted. Iruka moved and his shuriken struck true. Right between the ribs, allowing the shuriken to hit the internal organs.

The man looked at Iruka with surprise, but didn't fall. He stood there with a shuriken sticking out of his ribs.

4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F4F

A beserked man ran past him, screaming and flailing about like a madman as he attacked the shinobi that killed the boy. Orochimaru watched as the man lost all sense of preservation and flung him himself, with knife in hand, at a deadly trained shinobi. A shinobi was just as stunned by the scene as Orochimaru, and had only enough time to put up him arm in defense before being stabbed in the shoulder, then the chest, the neck, and chest the again.

Orochimaru wasn't too bothered by loosing two shinobi. He had more to spare, the ones he brought here, including the shinobi he was possessing, were fairly weak to comparison to most of the shinobi who followed him. He had to admit to himself though, he wasn't expecting civilians to put themselves in harms way for a shinobi. Especially a child.

Movement caught his eye. Iruka was moving towards him. Orochimaru sweared to himself for leaving himself open, and forgetting that in this body he was lacking most of the jutsus that would have avoided this entire situation. Though the shinobi's body was weak it was still stronger and faster than Iruka's, but Orochimaru didn't attack. He knew that if he attacked, he would be attacking out of shinobi instinct, which would be deadly. He would rather have this pathetic shinobi die than kill Iruka. The exchange was worth it.

He felt the shuriken pierce his skin and puncturing a lung as it ripped the diaphragm. As Iruka backed away from, he could feel the true soul of the shinobi he sealed away to possess his body try to fight back. Trying and wanting to stay alive. Orochimaru wasn't ready to release control yet.

"Who are you?" Iruka's voice caught his attention. His voice sounded off pitch and was almost shaking like his body. Orochimaru always liked how Iruka could never hide his emotions.

"You don't recognize me, Iruka? After all the work I put into finding you and Kichirou, and this is the gratitude I get," Orochimaru grunted as the body started stiffen and jerk, "Now thanks to you, I'm going to have to leave this body and find a better possession to capture you by."

Iruka took a couple of steps back, stopping when he felt a foot slip on blood that was coming from a long black haired boy. Iruka's face changed from anger to horror and back again. "Why won't you leave us alone?" Iruka's voice choked as he tried to stop tears. He could still hear screaming coming from behind him.

Orochimaru laughed as it became a coughing fit, the body didn't have much time. He could answer some of Iruka's answers, giving the chunnin a little mercy. It wasn't like Iruka knowing would change anything. He looked at Iruka and smiled, his teeth covered with blood.

"One day I won't be able to pass my soul to a new acceptable vessel. Something will happen, preventing me from continuing my perfect cycle, and I can't allow my lineage to die off with me. With your blood limit my lineage will be guaranteed a future. My children will have children no matter their sexual orientation or tastes. I will survive through your blood limit and that is why I desire you. And Kichirou is-"

"Stop! I can't take anymore," Iruka couldn't listen anymore. He felt as though he was loosing his sanity and that the ideal of his existence in Orochimaru's eyes was making him question his humanity. Orochimaru had put him through all of this because he wanted a guarantee future of his lineage. Iruka could have accepted that Orochimaru lusted after him, but that he was part of some plan was sickening. Kichirou would…no, he couldn't think like that.

"It won't matter," Orochimaru continued, now he just wanted to boost. He lost against Iruka and these pathetic civilians, he needed to do something or say something to rebuild his pride, "With your Umino blood line came an interesting artifact." The shinobi's body was dieing fast, he started to cough hard. Once he was able to breathe again, he continued, "I finally recovered it after you went missing, and it ensures my victory over your little village hidden in the leaf."

The body wasn't pumping blood no more. It was useless to Orochimaru, but before he left he was able to get a glimpse of Iruka dashing towards the body yelling. He wasn't able to hear what was being screamed into his face, because he was already returning to his real body. But Iruka's expression was worth the extra little releasing of information; torment, pain, and fear. His favorite expressions were all upon that lovely face of his chunnin's.

S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8

Artifact? What artifact? There were no artifacts with his father's blood line. At least none that he knew of. Iruka moved towards the shinobi's body. He needed to know what it was and what it did. How could it allow him victory over Konoha?

"What artifact? Answer me!" Iruka shook the dead body, demanding a response from it, "What artifact!" No answer. Iruka swore. This wasn't good. His village was in trouble and was stuck miles away from it. With no way of sending a message to warn them.

A woman screamed behind him. Iruka turned to see Ellen fall over her dead son as she cried into the lifeless body. Tom sat away with his back against the wall; with his knees pulled to his body he spilled tears onto his bloody arms. All the while poor John stood there looking at his parents and his brother with Kichirou crying in his arms; it was as if there was no life in the boy. The youngest… The only boy looked almost as dead as the one on the floor.

Iruka sat down where he stood with legs underneath him, his hands fisted upon his knees; he looked at the ground as he cried quietly. He failed them. If any of them should have died it should have been him. Not Mike. Not a child who had yet to live his life. He had failed as a shinobi in protecting those around him. And he cried with the family.

Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7Q7

After a couple days of grief, the body of Mike was shipped off to be buried with Ellen's family. It was hard for Iruka to stand beside them as the grieved after failing to keep their son alive.

While the family was out for breakfast, Iruka prepared his and Kichirou's belongings. He couldn't stay with these kind people. As long as Orochimaru was after him and Kichirou, they wouldn't be safe. He couldn't protect them. That was proven when Mike died. Iruka choked back tears at the image of the boy white face and doe eyed as he was gutted alive in front of him and his father.

Iruka looked at Kichirou; he hoped he would never have to face what Tom had faced that day. He knew things like that happened all the time in a shinobi life, but would hope that he would die before Kichirou. A father should never have to burry his son.

There was a quiet cough behind him. Iruka turned to see the family there at the doorway looking at him. All of them looked paler and thinner. Dark circles were under their swollen eyes. At least they looked better than yesterday, Iruka thought.

"Where are you going, dear?" Ellen moved towards him, arms stretched out for a hug. Iruka couldn't deny a broken hearted mother of that simple charity. He leaned over and allowed himself to hugged by the woman.

"I can't stay here, I have to go home," Iruka moved back and took her by the shoulders as he looked at her in the eyes, "As should all of you. None of you are safe with me. I can't protect you; I'm not a strong or powerful shinobi."

"That's why we aren't going to be leaving you," Tom said by the door, not looking at Iruka, "Those men came to this place to get you and your son." Tom turned and looked at Iruka right in the face, "Don't feel guilty for Mike's death, he knew that what was going to happen was dangerous. You did what you could, and that is all I could have asked for. Now we continue with you, because it's the right thing to do. And you are part of the family now." Tom gave a smile to Iruka and winked. It was the first smile Iruka had seen on the man's face since the incident.

"But what if-" Iruka didn't feel right about risking these peoples lives again. They should go home with what life they could. They shouldn't risk their last son's life for pride.

"It's alright, dear," Ellen stopped Iruka's objection to their proposition; "We'll travel with you for just a little longer. Not all the way to your home, but close enough I would imagine. We still have some apples to sell," she paused as she looked at John and then back at Iruka, "And I wouldn't feel right leaving you now. Mike died protecting you; it would be a death in vain if something happened to you now. Please, Iruka…Dear, allow this mother to find some retribution from her son's death." Her eyes watered as she talked, and Iruka didn't know what to do.

Iruka moved without thinking. He hugged her like there was tomorrow. That was the only answer they needed before everyone began packing their belongings. They were going to head out as soon as they can and leave this town behind them.

"Where are we going?" Iruka turned to Tom, who was looking over a map on the table. Planning out their stops and where their paths will finally diverge.

Tom pointed at a little spot on the map, the town in the spot read on the map as: HOLULO.

K9K9K9K9K9K9K9K9K9K9K9K9K9K9K9K9K9K9K9K9K9K9K9K9K9K9K9K9

Kakashi moved ahead of Naruto and Sakura. They were a bit sore from the mission; it had taken longer than expected. They were misinformed about the numbers of rogue shinobi they were going to face. The mission did end in success, to Kakashi's satisfaction.

They were half way home, before a mission bird had found them. They were going to be sent on another mission right away. They weren't even going to be able to stop to get more rations.

Their next mission was simple; delivery. They were given the mission due to their convenient spot. They were to deliver the package from the town and return it to Konoha. They were only given a couple of days to get the mission done. Their next stop was going to be Holulo.

Q1W2E3R4T5Y6U7I8O9P0A1S2D3F4G5H6J7K8L9Z1X2C3V4B5N6M7

Tbc…

I hope you guys liked it. It took me a while to right it. Sorry it took so long. Please don't forget to review, it helps me to know if I'm on the right track and if you guys like it. I really enjoy getting reviews. And I bet you are all wondering if Kakashi and Iruka are going to finally meet…. I'm not going to give nothing away. You'll just have to wait and see.

Thanks for reading. :D Please Review. :D


	9. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Journey Home

Chapter 8

Holulo was like no city Iruka had ever seen. The place was filled with markets and merchants at every corner of every street. It could fit two Konohas into its boundaries and still had room to wiggle. The lights and noises that orchestrated through the alleys and streets were new sensations for Iruka; they were nothing he had ever seen or head before.

Looking upward towards a large neon pink lighted sign hanging over an inconspicuous door, reading "Candy-Apple Bar", Iruka wasn't aware that the others in his party had dispersed in various directions. This left Iruka alone in a city he didn't know, with a more than obvious appearance of being a tourist.

It wasn't until a removed rowdy patron from the bar began to lean on Iruka for physical support for the rapidly moving world, that Iruka noticed that he was left alone to gawk at the city's bright signs and largely placed posters. With quiet and concerned apologies, Iruka left the man on the side of the curb, out of harms way from passersby and, hopefully, from against himself, Iruka moved out deeper into the city in search of his friends. He was most certainly going to find Ellen, who he knew was the last person carrying his only son, Kichirou.

After coming across three prostitutes, five whore houses, and beyond the patience of counting of bars, Iruka declared the city beyond respectful for his son's innocent eyes and probably the perfect place for Jarayia, the old man would love this place. With new and more unwavering determination, Iruka made his way through the streets towards a small but very strong chakra wave that he recognized only to be his son's.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

It was early morning by the time Kakashi's team showed up at the only city in miles that was able to create day at night, Holulo. With some smooth talking from Kakashi, and some extra money from Naruto's froggy money bag, two rooms were established at a somewhat acceptable hotel on the downtown area of the city.

With all their gear secured and the rooms situated for a shinobi's stay, filled with booby traps and spell hidden jutsus, Kakashi's team began their rundown of the objectives for their mission.

"We will meet Mr. Mtsusha at the corner of Wimbler and Bleach Streets later today at 5pm sharp, at that point we will escort him back to this hotel room before setting off to our drop-off location," Kakashi gave the mission details quickly in an uninterested and bored fashion that he was known for. "And remember to keep your chakra under wraps, we don't know who might be fighting and don't need them analyzing our chakras to be able to make battle plans against us before we know who they are. Questions?" He looked straight at Sakura, the girl always had questions and was always second guessing him in almost, maybe every, decision he made.

"I have one Kakashi," Sakura wasted no time to offer her first question the row of hundreds that she was planning on asking her old sensei. "Why are we meeting Mr. Mtsusha between those streets, when these others," she pointed at the map of the city that Kakashi had laid out across the coffee table that sat in the corner of the room, "would be better choices? And why does Mr. Mtsusha need an escort? Also,shouldn't we leave someone behind to guard the rooms incase the situation for Mr. Mtsusha is dire?"

With an annoyed sigh and a roll of his eye, Kakashi decided to amuse his student and answer her questions his favorite way, "Because those street names are more suitable. Because he asked for one and paid for a Konoha escort. And finally, thank-you for volunteering to stay behind to watch the rooms for the entire day. Any more questions?"

Sakura fell silent; an angry and dangerous aura filled the space around her, making Naruto take a step outside the range of her reach. She had wanted to go shopping before the mission went down, but now Kakashi was going to put her on watch duty for the hotel rooms. Kakashi could be such an ass at times, and it wasn't fair that Naruto didn't get loaded with the same amount of work she had to do now; he was the more useless one in the group.

Not knowing the cruel ranting being done about his character in his pink haired partner's head, Naruto shook his head quickly. Already making plans on where he was going to go before the objective time arrived. The time on clock in the room warned him that he had about five more hours to wonder around the city and buy souvenirs for his friends back in Konoha before he would have to be back for the mission. The sooner Kakashi finished giving out objectives and duties the faster he could go out and wonder.

"Alright, with all that settled, I plan on doing some reconnaissance before 5pm, Sakura you will stay here and keep eye on home base, and Naruto, just stay out of trouble," Kakashi gave Naruto an upside down u-shaped smile with his eye, before casually walking out the door to do his so-called reconnaissance, that both Sakura and Naruto knew was just him hitting up any porn book stores they had here.

"I bet you, Sakura, that they must have hundreds of ramen stands here and with hundreds of different kinds of ramen to try and taste," folding his hand in front of him in a form of a prayer, Naruto's mind began to wonder with all the delicacies and flavors he was about to try. Drool pooled and poured out of his mouth, Sakura had to take a step back to avoid the puddle of drool forming at his feet.

"Naruto, nock it off," Sakura folded her arms across her chest, a stance that Naruto meant he was about to get a lecture from the overachiever in their group, "You need to be more serious about this. We were hired as shinobi, and are expected to act as shinobi. As. A. Responsible. Shinobi. So you can't be acting like your normal self here. Why don't you go out and do some 'responsible' reconnaissance, like what is expected from a shinobi of Konoha." A hurt pout showed on Naruto's face, he wasn't a kid anymore but Sakura was always treating him like one. How was he supposed to prove anything to her if she didn't give him a chance to prove it?

"I know, Sakura. I just need some food before I scavenged the streets, and ramen is just what I need. I was just going to hit one ramen stand and have a few bowls. I promise I'll be a serious shinobi once I have some food in me," long ago Naruto learned that having soft blue eyes paid off when trying to give that hurt puppy eyes look. Everyone crumbled to its power, even Sakura found herself softening to Naruto's teary eyes.

"Fine," she would never admit that she crumbled to this idiot's will, "but you have to be careful. Our client has us escorting him for a reason, so we might have enemies at every corner and shadow." Sakura leaned forward with a menacing look, determined to get the point across, "If something happens and you get yourself into trouble, you're on your own. Don't plan on coming for me to get help, because I'll tie you to a post to make it easier for them to get you."

Naruto hated scary-Sakura, because not only was she mean but she had the strength to pummel you, after training with the fifth hokage for a couple years, if you gave her a reason to. With a quick nod of his head and now finding himself clinging to the walls for dear life, he quickly removed himself from the hotel's room. Before leaving he was given direct orders from Sakura to bring her back some nice souvenirs to give to her friends and that she wanted a nice outfit to wear in Konoha for the next time she came across Ino.

The streets were filled with people of every kind, some of them looking like city had decided to eat them and then spit them out into a garbage bin. Naruto moved quickly through the streets looking for one of the signs to read ramen. He was having no luck on the road he was on, and decided to take one of the side streets. Sooner or later he would have to come across a ramen shop.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

John watched his mother enter another clothing store, claiming that Iruka needed new clothes from the rags he had been wearing for the couple of days in a row. Iruka didn't have spare clothes like they did, so after they had taken baths and cleaned themselves Iruka would be back in the clothes he was just in, though recently washed. John hated shopping with his mother, he wish Mike was still here so he could talk and hang out with him. The thought of Mike had John gasping for air as he tried to be strong and not cry in front of these strangers.

Sometime dearing their shopping expedition, his mother had handed Kichirou over to him so that she could use both her hands when looking at items. Looking down in his arms, Kichirou was playing with a funny looking purple doll that John's mother had bought for the kid to play with.

Sitting on the curb, that seamed to be covered in some black grime down some of its creases, John held Kichirou out so that his feet touch the ground. During the last time him and Mike were playing Kichirou, just before Mike's death, they had Kichirou taking standing and taking baby steps. They hadn't told Iruka yet; the plan was to have Kichirou walk to Iruka from across the room to really surprise Iruka about what his kid could do.

Kichirou didn't much mind that he was now standing on small, wobbly legs by himself, he was far to interested in his doll to care about what he was succeeding into. Hearing someone yell from off in the distance caught his attention, looking at John to make sure everything was okay, Kichirou looked back down to continue to analyze and play with his doll, taking precautionary step toward the only person he knew around him at the moment.

They sat, and stood, quietly with each other in the chaos of people. John couldn't help but wonder what his father was doing at the moment, and how he couldn't have been lucky enough to be with him at the moment. Looking off to the side for only a split second, he turned back to look at Kichirou only to find the kid gone.

Heart pounding wildly in fright, how was he supposed to explain this to Iruka? How was he supposed to explain this to his _mother_? John looked all around, looking everywhere and anywhere. No Kichirou. Iruka was a trained shinobi; the man was going to kill him for losing his son. His mother was going to kill him for not being responsible enough to watch a kid who could barely walk.

"Kichirou? Kichirou!?" John stood on the curb yelling into the crowd, not to sure what to expect. The kid couldn't talk, let alone yell back with the location of where he was at. John knew was screwed at this point.

"What are you doing, sweetheart? And where is Kichirou?" His mother was standing at the door looking at him, already coming to her own conclusions about the situation. Not good.

"Nothing," John answered to quickly. "And Kichirou is over there," John pointed off in a random direction, "I'll go get him." Like bat out of hell, John was off running off into the crowd, pushing and excusing himself against the people. Behind him, he could hear his mother yelling his name after him. Before anyone could stop him, he was gone. John was now in a frantic search for a baby in a large city filled with dangers, before he would have to head back and explain himself to everyone.

He was going to be in so much trouble.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

Finally, he found a ramen stand. Naruto couldn't have been any happier for himself; it had only taken him about two hours and far too many random turns down streets to find it. It wasn't large like the one back in Konoha, but it sat at least five customers, and at the moment only two people were sitting. More than enough room for him to grab a seat and order some ramen.

Moving quickly to an open seat right in the middle of all the seats, he sat quickly down and began reading the menu that hung from the sign over the counter. The menu was missing some of his favorites, but it definitely had some new ones he never heard of before. If any of them were good, he planned to tell the ramen shop keeper about them so that the man could start working out some new recipes to sell at his stand.

Once the cook and owner of the ramen stand came around to take his order, Naruto had decided he still had enough money to try each of the bowls once. Hopefully they were all as good as the ones back in Konoha. With a surprised look on his face, the owner quickly moved to the back to quickly to make the orders. Naruto didn't think he order too much; he was still growing and needed a lot of food to keep up the energy of a still growing young man.

It only took the man about twenty minutes to bring up the orders, which took up most of the counter space now, but by this time the two customers found it too crowded for their own bowl, had given thanks and had left the entire stand open for Naruto and his appetite. Right away Naruto began shoveling the food into his mouth, he was starving and the ramen really was good. But still not as good as Konoha's ramen.

He had reached his third bowl, made of sauerkraut, sausage, and various vegetables, that Naruto felt someone touch his back. Turning around to see the person who wanted his attention, he found that no one was there. There wasn't anyone close enough to touch him and, without too much worry, went back to eating his food.

This time someone, or something, had touched the side of his leg. Looking over to his right, with some wet noodles hanging out of his mouth, he didn't see anyone again. This had him confused and frustrated. Who would interrupts a man's time to eat?

Something soft landed in his lap. Looking down, Naruto saw what looked like a purple stuffed humanoid doll lying awkwardly on his lap; its arm was torn with some of its stuffing coming out of it. Continuing looking down, Naruto turned to his right again to look at a little kid looking up at him with expecting and eager brown eyes. Something about those eyes reminded him of someone. But who?

"What you want kid? Can't see I'm trying to eat?" Naruto slurped up the noodles, spraying broth on the kid below him by accident. Handing the doll back the kid, Naruto continued his meal of glorious ramen. Again he felt something land on his lap. The doll laid there waiting, with its torn arm demanding attention.

"What you want me to fix your doll?" Naruto looked at the kid, not really expecting an answer and sure enough didn't receive one. "I'm not really good with dolls, you know? I'm a boy; boys don't really play with dolls unless they are about your age." This time Naruto really looked at the kid, it didn't seem like the runt was going to leave anytime soon. At least not until his weird purple doll got fixed.

"Where are your parents?" Suddenly a thought hit Naruto. What if the kid didn't have parents and was an orphan like him. Finding new resolution inside himself, Naruto picked up the kid and sat him on the stool next to him. "Here's the deal, let me finish eating, and you can have some too, and I'll get this weird looking doll fixed," Naruto lifted up the doll by the uninjured arm waving in front of the kid's face.

For such a small kid that still had puffy cheeks, the kid seemed to have understood everything Naruto had said.

The kid blinked once and sat himself looking forward, looking at all the food. It had been the smell of the nice food that had gotten his attention in the first place that made him come over here.

The owner filled a small bowl with some of Naruto's ramen, though a kind man, he wasn't about to hand out free ramen with every cute kid he saw. Placing it front of the child, with the noodles and ingredients chopped to prevent the kid from choking; both him and Naruto watched as the kid reached in with his hands and proceeded to self hand feed himself.

"You better be worth it kid," lifting one of his bowls to his face, Naruto finished the last of his sauerkraut ramen. It had a very strange flavor to it, but it wasn't resolutely bad to the taste buds.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Ellen watched her son run off into the crowd of people to chase after Iruka's son, at least for her son's sake he had better have been. The boy could be such a handful at times, just like his father.

Holding the clothes and gifts she had purchased close to her chest, Ellen began strolling down the road to the next store of goods. A casual tap to her shoulder had her freeze instantly, what if it were more of those dangerous shinobi out for her family's blood. She quickly mentally prepared herself whatever was about to happen.

"Ellen, where's my son, Kichirou?" Iruka looked into Ellen's face, concern etching themselves into worried lines on his forehead. Ellen released a breath she didn't know she was holding, and instantly felt safe around the man.

"He's with John," Ellen patted his upper arm to comfort the worried father, "They are safe and John won't let anything happen to the little sprite." Ellen believed in her words, even if she was worried that she might regret them later.

"If you say so," Iruka's demeanor seemed to relax at Ellen's last statement; he knew that John was a responsible young adult who would watch over Kichirou with watchful eyes. But something inside him, a father instinct, was telling him that something might not be right with all of this. "But if it's alright with you, can we go find them? I haven't had a chance to hold Kichirou today, and I kind of feel bad for neglecting him like that." Iruka's face crumbled with guilt at his last statement, making Ellen laugh.

"Of course, sweet heart," Ellen entwined her free arm with his, as they walked off in the direction she had last seen her soon run off to.

From the corner of Iruka's eye he thought he saw silver hair standing in hairstyle that he know only one person to have, but when he looked over he didn't see anything other some fur coats out on a sale rack outside a tailor's shop, which sat next to what looked like an adult's book store.

He was seeing things that he wanted to see, what he had thought to be Kakashi's hair had to have been of those fur coats catching his attention with the light hitting them just right. That had to be it.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*

Holulo was a maze of a city, streets would end in twenty degree angles which would allow another street to merge with it and make into a new street with a new name. If he didn't find Kichirou soon, he would so lost he wouldn't be able to find his own way out to find help. John was looking under containers and asking every other person if they had seen a kid with Kichirou's descriptions.

"Awe, I believe I saw such a lad enter that stand over there, boy," an old man walking with an old, crooked cane pointed at a small ramen stand off towards the right side of the street. John quickly sprinted towards the location, after giving thanks to the helpful stranger.

He threw the curtains open with a giant sweep of his arms, not sure what he would find. There on the stool, shoving ramen into his mouth with small hands, sat Kichirou. Next to Kichirou was a blonde kid who looked about the same age as Mike was. At the moment the kid was trying to stitch up the arm of the purple looking doll.

"Kichirou! Why did you run off?" John spun Kichirou around so that he was looking into the wide bewildered eyes of a toddler, checking to see if Iruka's son was injured or scratched.

"Oh, is this kid yours?" The blonde looked up from his handy work, looking up at John. Judging and calculating John at that moment, which made John's breath freeze inside his lungs. Kichirou had met up with some kid shinobi. What if the shinobi was with those others? Even if this shinobi was a kid, he was still dangerous.

"Yeah," think, John, think, "he's my little brother." It was the only thing that came up in his mind to say; he always wanted a little brother.

"He doesn't look anything like you," the blonde shinobi stood up, looking at John and Kichirou. This time John knew the kid was trying to analyze the situation, John just had to make sure that he was quicker with words than the shinobi was smart. If all shinobi were smart as Iruka, this kid was going to be hard to trick.

"We have different fathers," John lifted Kichirou up, setting him against his hip like he saw his mother do a hundred times with Kichirou. It felt kind a weird, but this wasn't the time to worry about it. The faster he was able to get Kichirou away from this shinobi the better.

"Oh," the kid with the scratch marks on both his cheeks thought John's words over in his head quietly, "ok." That was it; John couldn't believe he just fooled a trained shinobi. Then again this kid might not be a shinobi after all; he didn't seem to be all that dangerous.

"My name's Naruto Uzamaki." The kid pointed his thumb at himself with a big grin across his face; maybe he wasn't all that bad after all. "I'm a shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaf, and I plan to become the next hokage of my village."

This wasn't good. This Naruto kid really was a shinobi. John had to get rid of him before he figured out that maybe Kichirou was his target. He didn't want anymore people he cared about to die. "Nice to meet you, Naruto," John forced a calm smile across his face as his heart pounded crazy in his chest. "My name's John."

"John? That's a weird name," Naruto tilted his head to get a better look at him. He never heard of someone being named something like that before. John had to be from somewhere really far away. That wasn't so bad; Naruto didn't mind making new friends from faraway places. "What's his name?" Naruto pointed at Kichirou, who was trying to get at a noodle on the back of his hand with his mouth.

"His name's….Um, that is…" John looked at Kichirou, trying to think of a name with nothing coming to mind, "His name is….Michael." John did a silent prayer of forgiveness from his older brother, though he doesn't think his brother would have minded.

"Nice to meet you, John and Michael," Naruto reached out a hand to shake John's, with a bit too much excitement. "So, do you guys live around here? This place is humungous and if I wasn't a shinobi, I probably would be lost right about now." Naruto ended his statement with a laugh, unwilling to admit that he was completely lost in the city and was silently hoping they knew had to get back to his hotel. Sakura was going to be furious with him.

"No, we're just visiting," John felt a sweat drop on the side of his head, this wasn't good. He needed to get away from this shinobi, and he need to do it now before the others came in and ruined his alibi.

"Well me and Michael have to get going, have to meet up with mother," John said walking about backwards, not trusting to turn his back to a well-trained killing machine. "Well, see you around, maybe," not if he could help it, "Bye." With a crazy pull of strength and speed, John made a mad dash towards freedom which was as far away as possible from this shinobi.

"Wait," Naruto called out to John's retreating figure, but the kid didn't hear him, "Dang it. I had wanted to ask you about Michael's father. He reminded me of someone." Naruto thought about those large doe eyes looking up at him and the small amount of chakra emitting from him seem familiar also.

Michael could make a good shinobi one day. Squeezing his hands at the frustration at not knowing whose eyes the kid's reminded him of, Naruto noticed that he was still holding the little kid's purple plushy.

Looking at the clock on the side of the little ramen stand, wondering if he had enough time to chase down the kid and return the doll. Damn, only twenty minutes. How did so much time go by? And he didn't even get all the stuff Sakura wanted. Looking at the purple doll, "I wonder if you'll count as a souvenir?"

Naruto looked around the streets, he was still lost. He was never going to make it back to the hotel in time. Sakura was going to kill him by the time Kakashi would actually decide to show up to start the mission.

^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8

Ellen and Iruka had taken another turn down a street that looked just like all the others they had been walking down. Ellen had never been so happy to find out that shinobi could track down others by what was called chakra that inhabited almost every person on varying levels.

About three minutes down this road, they were coming across John and Kichirou sitting on the side of the curb. John looked like he was out of breath and Kichirou was crying and trying to wiggle out of John's grasp in some form of a tantrum.

"What happened? Are you guys okay?" Iruka was quick in picking up Kichirou to check him over, but everything seemed to be right. He hugged his son to his chest, afraid if he let go that he might be once again off on a search to find his only child again. John stood up under his mother's glare, shuffling his feet nervously.

"We're fine, sir," John looked up to meet Iruka's eyes, guild written everywhere on his body. "I didn't mean to scare you both, but you see I wa-"

"It's not important," Iruka interrupted, he didn't want to know what happened and with them both safe, whatever happened while they were off on their own was important. "I'm just glad both of you are safe."

"Me too," Ellen spoke sternly, planning of making John tell her the whole story at a later date. "Well let's go meet with your father, he's probably waiting for us at the hotel." This time as they walked back in the opposite direction, Ellen had her arm entwined with her son's as Iruka tried to comfort Kichirou, but Kichirou didn't seem to want to be calmed down at the moment. That's when Ellen noticed something.

"Where's that adorable doll I bought Kichirou? Did he loose it already?" Ellen looked at her son, waiting for his answer.

John cursed himself for forgetting to take the doll from the shinobi back, but it was too late for that. At least he could tell the truth about that, well maybe a shaded truth, "We lost it." Looking at his mother with an innocent smile, "Can't you just buy him another?"

#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Looking at the clock over the cashier's shoulder, Kakashi saw that it was already 5 o'clock in the afternoon. Time sure went by quick when enjoying the peace and quiet without his over zealous team. The know it all Sakura and the maverick Naruto, who caused trouble every direction he went.

Maybe he should have told his team that the meeting wasn't really until 6pm, but getting ready early is a good character builder. With a clean conscious, Kakashi walked out the store with a bag filled heavy with maybe more than twenty books. This store had the triple amount of _good_ books that they had in Konoha.

He couldn't believe he literally spent his entire free time for the day just in about two stores. The first one had a lot more literature, but nothing as good as this second store's selection. The second store had more of the reading that he _appreciated_.

Looking over to his side, the store next this book store seemed to be having some kind of sale of fur coats. Didn't look like any of it was of high quality, and he wasn't much interested in wearing dead animal fur. Not much of a reason to wear stylish clothes if every moment of a shinobi's life a matter of life and death. One might not have enough time to wonder if the shirt matches the shoes.

With quick calculated leap, he was off jumping and moving on top of roofs and houses. In a matter of moments he would be back to the hotel where his annoying team would be waiting for him. Life could be so cruel.

Not to mention he kept picking up a strange but weak chakra level for the entire day, but because it didn't seem as though the user was trying to hide it, he never bothered to go out and look for the source. It wasn't worth his time, and if anything was going to happen to it, it would probably lead back to Naruto.

The day couldn't end any worse? Kakashi thought with an exasperated thought about what he would find in the hotel, probably Naruto's limp body with Sakura standing over it. He quickly covered up a snicker that was building inside him, and continue pounding towards his destination.

Okay, everyone…Here it is. The next chapter. This chapter took forever. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with school and work. I figured with all the time from the last time I updated, people would forget all about this story. But I was wrong….people were continually adding reviews. So I decided to use up some of my free time and write this chapter for you all. Especially those who have been leaving behind reviews. Thank you!!

I hope you guys like Chapter 8. I always get nervous about posting the next chapter, afraid that you guys might not like it or something. Please leave a review. Reviews help out a lot! Thanks for reading, and have a happy Thanksgiving everyone.


End file.
